Can you feel it?
by graystripemkc
Summary: What was a one shot turned into a monster idea I had one day at work. Laxus and Lucy are dating, but due to the barrier particles he's now fallen in a coma. Lucy decides to take matters into her own hands and goes back in time to get back a magical stone and key to save his life. Was based off the song Can you feel the love tonight? I do not own anything. It's LaLu. Be kind please!
1. Chapter 1:The First Date

_**AN: Hey to whoever is reading this sorry if this sucks but I had this idea and ran with it. It's unedited and I honestly haven't written anything in a long time. But I'm moderately proud I did this. It's a Laxus and Lucy fic, about their first date (if they ever had one) I came home from a ten hour shift at working and was binging all my LALU fics and my brother had the Lion King on and I laughed to myself what if the Thunder God Tribe were Timon and Pumba watching Laxus with his Nala and well I had the muses take me. R&R if you want I'm severely rusty just be kind. No i didn't edit this sorry and tried to catch spelling errors I started this at 11 pm at night...****Set after ****Tartaros**** Arc**_

_**Minor updates have been made as of 3/26/2020 **_

* * *

"I can see what's happening," Freed whispered watching his fearless leader from behind a bush.

"What I can't see!?" Bickslow said trailing behind Freed and moving around him to get a better look.

"What!? Then take off that ugly helmet Bickslow" Evergreen whispered impatiently trying to see over Bickslow and Freed's broad shoulders, huffing impatiently and pushing Freed aside. Why were they out here again? She thought, oh yeah it was to spy on Laxus's date with Lucy. She pulled out her fan and began fanning herself it really was a classic summer night, hot and muggy.

"And they don't have a clue!" Freed said astonished still not taking his eyes off of his beloved leader and the blonde celestial mage. The pair had been growing steadily close over the course of the last year. If you asked Bickslow it was about damn time Laxus had asked her out, the guy had been at least attracted to her since the Phantom Lord incident as far as he knew. But this was a new development. Ever since they had come back from Tenrou, Laxus and Lucy had been steadily growing close. When he was accepted back into the guild Lucy had gone out of her way to make sure he felt welcomed at the guild. Then she started helping out with paperwork that the Master had been dumping on him. They would spin hours cooped up in his office, then they started having drinks after the paperwork, then dinner and lunch. But nothing had been a "date"...until tonight that is. And if you think the Thunder God Tribe were going to let them have privacy on this date and not watch them, you were obviously dead wrong.

"Whose they?" Bickslow babies asked confused who didn't quite get the situation.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," Freed said seriously, "our team will go back to being a trio."

"Oh," Bickslow and Evergreen said frowning at that thought, still staring at the blonde couple walking hand and hand laughing at something the other one had said.

"The sweet caress of twilight!" Freed motioned to the moon and the setting sky the other two nodded in agreement. "There's magic everywhere!" He pointed to all the fireflies that blinked like little stars that seemed to be surrounding Lucy and Laxus. Lucy was giggling at how they easily came and landed in her hand and hair.

"It's everywhere," Bickslow said bewildered swatting away a few fat fireflies

And with all this romantic atmosphere," Freed said sinking down to his knees in devastation, "Disaster's in the air!"

* * *

It truly was a night of picture perfect romance, Lucy thought smiling to herself you could just feel as if love was in the air tonight. There was a peaceful feeling that had consumed her evening with the blonde dragon slayer. She secretly snuck a look over at Laxus, God he really was too handsome she thought. He should come with a warning label, "WARNING: LOOKS MAY FRY BRAIN AND RUPTURE OVARIES. AND LEAVE UNSUSPECTING FEMALES IN A PILE OF GELATINOUS GOO."

When had her feelings start to grow for the dangerously handsome dragon slayer she couldn't exactly say. Maybe sometime after Tenrou because before that... well he wasn't around from being kicked out and before that he was just a jerk, who also dressed like a absolute douche, I mean seriously how did he ever think that leopard spotted shirt was remotely a good idea was beyond her. If she was being honest she much preferred the silk purple shirt or the tight black sleeveless muscle shirt he had been wearing lately. Lucy had to shake her head of her thoughts, God his pectorals and abs looked really good in that shirt...

She really didn't start to notice anything until she felt her heart beat race when she one night heard him call her name, not her nickname, at the Fairy Tail guild when there was a brawl going on one evening. Why had she gotten butterflies then all of a sudden randomly out of the blue? She didn't know. But she did know the feeling hadn't gone away though, not at least in the last year. She sighed internally and rested her head against Laxus's arm. So much had changed, after the games Tartous happened and the guild was disbanded, everything seemed lost and her team had just left her. She was left alone, she cried for weeks and then realized life had to go on. So she picked herself up and landed a writing gig at Sorcerer's Weekly. Mourning over the lost of her second mother, Aquarius. It was about two months into this new phase of her life without Fairy Tail she found Laxus and his team again. When she did she cried tears of joy knowing he was okay since she never got to find out what happened to them, and that saddened her especially since before all of that her and Laxus had started to become real close and really good friends. When she found herself at Blue Pagasus for an interview with Master Bob and she found out they were there she screamed with excitement. It was a tearful reunion for all of them. And that's when she would say for sure it all started. She realized that she was more than attracted but not quite in love with the slayer. Her and Laxus picked up where they left off after that fateful night where so many lives were ruined, as if nothing had happened. She started spending way more time with the Thunder Legion not that they seemed to mind, even going on a mission or two here and there. Five months later and many nights filled with red wine and good times, she increasingly began to want nights like tonight, where she wanted Laxus all to herself.

Now she finally got to have one and she was on cloud 9 or 11? Maybe 1000? Anyways, when he finally asked her out on a date not just a few drinks to catch up and talk, she nearly squealed with excitement. Laxus had taken her to dinner at this really nice restaurant, but it was this part of the evening she had liked the best. He had lightening teleported them to a forest with a clearing that a wonderful view of the stars above them. She could see them clearly cause there wasn't city lights for miles and she was dazzled by the way he looked in a firefly glow. Enjoying the comfortable silence between them she felt like her heart was going to burst. A cricket choir played in the background, while a harvest moon shined down upon them. She didn't even realize when he pulled her closer and they began dancing. She rested her head against his chest and took in his unique scent of pine trees and what smelled like sandalwood and cobalt, she could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat pounding in his big muscular chest.

The world, they would have agreed, for once was in perfect harmony with all it's living things.

Laxus on the other hand was just in the same amount of heaven if not more so since he didn't notice the trio of idiots following him and his date. He relished in the feeling of her holding onto him and how it made him hold his breath. She pulled him closer if that was even possible and he sighed in content when she rested her head on his chest. He fought the urge to tilt her chin up and close the distance between his and her lips. He was enjoying the way she looked with the big fat lazy fireflies making her angel like face glow with a nearby river rolling in the background, with the moon and the stars shining down on them. He couldn't tell you how long he had been dreaming how good it would feel to have her lips on his and if she tasted just how she smelled, like heaven. He had been wrestling with himself half the night he had so many things he wanted to tell her. But he was afraid slightly, which was new for him. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, that he was very much falling for her. He felt his chest seize for a moment, and this wasn't from her stealing his breath he was sure. He cursed himself mentally. Oh, and maybe the fact about insides being damaged by the bane particles...that maybe a good idea too...

Lucy was startled when she heard his heartbeat stutter and he began to wheeze, worried she looked up at him. Concern filled her almond eyes, He wanted to kick himself but before he could do that he had to push her away and hold his chest coughing violently, please don't let there be blood this time he prayed. Cause that's all he needed, his ass coughing blood up on his date. Yeah that would have killed the mood indefinitely.

"Laxus are you okay?" She asked motioning him to sit down by the nearby river.

"Peachy." Lucy gave him a skeptical look raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. He sighed, where to begin? And more importantly how to make her see? Hey I'm falling for you and my insides are rotting because of the barrier particles. Easy right? He growled to himself, causing the blonde to jump slightly. Again, he wanted to kick himself. This was hard enough considering his past and their past together. He winced thinking about the time he almost destroyed her when she was a stone statue. Not to mention his lack of healthy relationships to look at, and his father teaching him that love is a weakness he was clueless about love, relationships, and communication. He almost wish she could just read his emotions and he would live the rest of his probably short life with her raising 32 lightening celestial babies. He sighed again and reached to cover his hands with his face but felt another violent wave of coughing descend upon him. Yeah there was really no real reason she would not turn away from him and leave him a heart broken mess.

Lucy was confused as she went to go sit by Laxus, he's holding back, he's hiding she concluded. But what, she couldn't decide was why? She was sure it wasn't because he didn't feel the same way, because hello he asked her on a date and they had just been slow dancing in the starlight, she blushed thinking about how good it felt being in his arms...WAIT! Snap out of it Lucy! This wasn't time for that! Laxus was coughing like he was going to produce his lung for her, her nose wrinkled at the thought.

"You okay?"

"Huh!?"

"You looked disgusted for a moment..."

"Oh!" She laughed nervously, "just had a gross thought" There was silence between this time awkward, both thinking they had ruined this magical night. "I should be asking you if you're ok though..."

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"No you're not clearly fine!" She screamed, "you're coughing violently and I can tell something is bothering you so what is it!? Laxus," she whispered cupping his face, "you can tell me. You can trust me."

Laxus let those words sink in trust, there were a handful of people he could trust and he could count them on one hand.

Why won't he be the man I know he is? The man I see inside? She wondered.

Laxus sighed looking away from her. "Because Lucy," here it goes all or nothing, "I'm falling for you, I really like you and I think I could-" He broke off to look at her face, and what he saw was something that would be seared into his brain, it was a look of adoration, lust, and hope.

"Laxus," she whispered, "I feel the same way..."

Laxus sat there stunned, he knew she must have felt something, she said yes to the date but to know she reciprocated his feelings and cared for him in the way he did for her and after all he did to her was extraordinary. He smiled, which caused Lucy to feel light headed blinded by it. But she couldn't help but feel that wasn't entirely it.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

He sighed, "Well the violent attack you just saw," she nodded, "when I inhaled the barrier particles it caused massive damage to my lungs and organs. It's a miracle I'm even doing this well, I'm basically slowly dying." He stammered not being able to look at her.

* * *

At this his team gasped in horror.

* * *

Lucy was silent, it was killing him. "Does your team know?" He shook his head. Lucy nodded.

"We'll have to tell the others and start searching for a cure."

"Wait-what.."

"Laxus you should have said something, how long have you known this?" By his silence she could tell it had been for a while. She sighed, "stupid dragon," she mused pulling him closer.

"How am I stupid?" He asked shocked.

"Instead of carrying this around, you could have been taking things easy and we could have saved time on us searching for a cure."

"Us?" He asked hopefully.

Lucy smiled at him, causing his heart to melt. "Yes, US, we're a team. And now that I know you reciprocate my feelings," she said feeling bold and pushing him down to the ground so he was laying on his back. "You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me," she whispered leaning close to him, stealing herself from the nights previous uncertainties. Their lips inches apart. Something like love was in the air for sure. Looking down at Laxus. Laxus chuckled, "you won't have to worry about that." Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, pulling her to him closing the little distance between them.

He moaned into her mouth, she kissed him back. Their lips slowly danced across one another. Lucy felt her whole body heat up as Laxus wrapped his arm around her. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. God is this what pure bliss feels like? She wondered. Laxus's tongue and hers slowly explored each other's mouth. Heaven. That's all Laxus's brain could come up with as they continued to make out on a carpet made of grass.

* * *

"Well that was all very sudden," Evergreen smirked.

Bickslow was mentally high giving his best friend, "kissy! Kissy! Kissy!" His babies chanted.

"And if he falls in love tonight! Free sniffled, "It can be assumed.."

"His carefree days with us are history," Bickslow said getting emotional, he wasn't prepared for what they had heard or witnessed. Bossman was in love, and he was dying but Lucy loved him back, not like he had doubts about it though. Laxus being in relationship would change things. Who would be his wingman at the bars, they couldn't let him take risks now with his health either clearly if what he said was true.

"Oh STOP THAT!" Evergreen's voice faltered suddenly becoming emotional. Things would indeed be changing maybe it was for the best, yeah! That's what she had to tell herself. She would have to share Laxus with someone else now, and they would all still go on missions right? Evergreens lip quivered...

"In short, our pal is doomed," they all said at the same time breaking out sobbing.

"Oh God! Who knew Laxus actually growing up and learning to love someone would be this hard!" She sobbed.

"He's finally growing up and learning to use his emotions," Bickslow sobbed.

* * *

Laxus and Lucy pulled away at the sound of someone...sobbing?

"Is someone sobbing?" Lucy asked confused.

Laxus sighed, "Yeah," he said smelling the air around them and catching three familiar scents, "and I know who too."

* * *

_**AN: OK that's it! It's 4 am my time here and holy crap can't believe I did that. Hope someone enjoyed, I've got others I'm wanting to do too...god I need sleep...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dropping Her Home

Gah OK I made a mistake I meant for this to be a one shot but didn't hit complete and then saw people following and one person actually said they were looking forward to the next chapter...so I've been racking my brain on where to take this. So do me a favor, if you followed this leave me a review on which story idea to go with this otherwise idk I'm winging this. I'll explain what I'm thinking about doing at the bottom of the chapter for now here's a follow up chapter to Laxus and Lucy's first date again no editing. I don't have an editor and I also have been working a ten hour shifts so sorry babes if this ain't pretty...

* * *

Laxus growled loudly causing Lucy to jump back, "you can come out now idiots."

Bickslow looked around confused, "is he talking about us?"

"YES!" Freed and Evergreen hissed. They all swallowed, Laxus did not sound happy. Freed was the first one to move getting up from his spot behind the bush clearing his throat. Fixing his read coat around him he folded his arms and walked like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie.

"Miss Lucy," he nodded as he appeared from behind the bush blushing at the sight before him, "Laxus."

Evergreen sighed and dusted herself off before coming out from behind their hiding spot with Bickslow following short after.

Laxus sighed burying his face in his hands, "AND just HOW LONG have you been following US?" Laxus stated crisply.

"Uh..." Bickslow said frowning resting his chin in his hand, "when did the date start?"

"At 6," Lucy said uncomfortably.

"And it's midnight now..." Bickslow mused. "Soooooo for about 6 hours now.."

Lucy let out a very unlady like shriek at this, 'they have been watching us the whole time!' Lucy thought, she wanted to die. 'Why the hell were they watching me and Laxus on their date!?'

"We just wanted to make sure the date went well," Bickslow reasoned, "this a big step for bossman." If looks could kill, Laxus would have killed Bickslow ten times over!

"Yes. This is Laxus-samas first real date after all, and I wanted to make sure you didn't defile our fearless leader." Lucy blushed heavily at that statement thinking of all possibilities that statement presented. Laxus was angry and swore in his head that instead of Bickslow he was going to kill Freed first instead.

"Speak for yourself Freed! Totally rooting for our boss to get laid tonight," Bickslow practically sung his tongue sticking out. Evergreen nodded, "Bickslow! You're so crass! But essentially yes." She muttered.

Laxus could barely move, he was rendered speechless, in fact he was just blinking. Did his team just admit that he never taken a girl out before on a real date, not some oh let me take you to dinner so i can have you ride me later, but an actual date, AND admit how they wanted him, minus Freed apparently, to get laid?

"Bossman? You ok?" Bickslow asked. Laxus just continued blinking. Evergreen coughed uncomfortably, "well as we can all see the date has indeed gone well," she smirked eyeing Laxus and Lucy, the latter looking confused and mortified still. Lucy looked down to see their position and screeched in Laxus's ear who now being broken from his stupor flinched and held his aching ear drums. Lucy was horrified, it slowly hit her even more that they had watched her play tonsil hockey with Laxus. She couldn't scramble away fast enough from him.

She was busy trying to untangle her legs from around Laxus's waist and fix her hair and shirt. Oh yeah, they went pretty hard with the tonsil hockey. It wasn't till she accidentally kicked his manhood trying to unwrap her legs from around him did Laxus do anything, and that was to fall into the fetal position hissing. Taking a high heel boot to the manhood was not pretty especially a partial Lucy Kick.

"Laxus!" They all screamed rushing around them.

"Lucy why would you kick Laxus when he has a boner you gave him mind you?!" Bickslow practically screamed, sympathy filling within him.

"It was an accident!" Lucy screamed embarrassed.

"Why would he even have one!" She screamed then shut up quickly feeling like an idiot.

"Lucy," Evergreen stated dryly, "You made out for an hour-"

"AN HOUR!?" She screeched, 'Oh my God! An hour what the heck! Where did the time go..it felt like it had only been a few minutes!

"Yes an hour! And please don't shout dear!" Evergreen said again flatly.

"Why were you watching US make out for an hour!?"

"Well," Evergreen said adjusting her glasses, "we didn't watch that-"

"I did."

Evergreen shot Bickslow a glare, "We were bawling at that point because we heard Laxus said he was dying. Which by the way, we're soooo talking about why you kept that from us Laxus."

"Yeah give me a moment when my balls officially stop hurting." Laxus said slowly getting up into a sitting position.

Lucy hung her head in shame, within the first few minutes of having a boyfriend she already managed to screw things up, 'way to go Lucy!'

"I'm sorry," she said quietly sliding down to her knees, not able to look him in the eyes. Laxus sighed and pulled her closer. "It was an accident, IF you want you can kiss it and make it better," he smirked. Lucy's face turned a bright shade of red, she slapped her fist against his chest in a feeble attempt to get back at him. He just chuckled, "BUT in all seriousness it's ok just dear God if we ever get caught in a position like that again PLEASE BE CAREFUL in unwrapping yourself from my body."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, "AS for you three, training will be very intense for all of you these next few weeks..." The Thunder Legion just gulped. 'Oh shit!' They all thought.

"Now that this date is officially over...how about we all get out of here," He said getting up to his feet and pulling Lucy with him. He gave them one last glare and then pulled her close to him to lightning teleport them back to her apartment and away from this shit show.

* * *

Laxus teleported them back to Lucy's apartment. When they touched the ground Laxus savored the feeling of holding her in his arms for a few minutes longer before letting her go. Taking a step back he looked down upon her, she smiled up at him.

"So about tonight..." Laxus trailed off..

Lucy just laughed and held on to him just a little bit tighter. "It was a good date, I would like to do it again some time," she said cheekily. Laxus chuckled, "is that so?" Leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Well maybe I can take you out next Saturday?"

Lucy smiled and stepped away from and tilted her head as if she was thinking about it, "next Saturday huh? I'll have to see if I'm free..." She teased.

"Is that so?" He whispered in her ear, his soft breath sending shivers down her spine ...and God did it feel good she thought...

"Mmhmmm," she hummed feeling dizzy, God this man really needed a warning label she thought. But hadn't she mentioned that before?

"I guarantee that the plans I would make would be way more fun than what you had already planned if that's the case.."

Lucy felt her stomach flip in excitement at the possibilities, she may have had no experience with dating and dealing with men in THAT department but that didn't mean she didn't think about those things...if that is what he was hinting at...which it was still too early to be doing but oh my God! This man had definitely flipped the tables on her sensibilities...well they had been making out for an hour...maybe that could be fun?

"Lucy.." he chuckled, Lucy snapped back to reality hearing her name being called.

"You're blushing," with a shit eating grin on his face, "what were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing," she said stammering. "Just that I don't think I actually have plans for next Saturday."

"Is that so? Well then next Saturday I look forward to entertaining you." He winked.

Lucy's face turned into a pretty shade of a tomato at that comment. "Sounds good!" She squeaked.

Laxus smiled it was a rare smile, he knew he shouldn't tease her like that but it was just too much fun. "As much as I hate to leave, I should be getting back...I have knuckle heads to punish." Turning away to leave he was stopped by a tiny hand holding him back. She wasn't even pulling physically but emotionally wise it was like she had Elfman's strength. It kept his feet firmly planted where the were.

"Come in and stay," she squeaked. She had never asked a man anything like this before. When Natsu was around she really never got to date. Hard to bring a man in when you're not sure another would come crashing in...saved her from some embarrassment she was sure. Plus no man had really made her feel this way before. Men had whispered sweet nothings in her ears when she lived with her father, and when she was on her own other men had tried but she didn't want them. She did however want Laxus.

"Lucy," he groaned, "if I stay I'll push things too far and you deserve better than that. I know you and I know you don't want to rush things, not missions, not you're novel and not this." His mouth said one thing his body said another as he pushed her up against the door.

"Please," she begged panting heavily. Her whole body was tingling and she felt like she was on fire. She might as well have. She felt an ache start to pool at junction between her legs, Laxus could smell her arousal in the air. He was trying to hold back every fiber of his being from attacking her and devouring her right then and there. "You're right I don't want to rush things but I don't want you to go...can we compromise some how?" She whispered. She was scared unsure of what to do she knew what she wanted but was it the right thing to do? She couldn't have told you that. Laxus groaned but gave in. Lucy smiled and opened the door, she pulled him over to the couch. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

She sat down next to him laying her head on his shoulder, a comfortable silence fell between them. They made small talk mostly. Laxus had been telling her about his most recent outing with the Trimmen's and some old lady sexually harassing him about his rippling pectorals. Lucy was laughing so hard she felt like she was going to bust. She laughed wiping the tears from her eyes, "that's priceless!" She screamed. Laxus smiled, he genuinely loved making her laugh. "Oh man, I can't believe master Bob allows you on those "missions." She said calming down laying her head against his thigh. "One day someone will get electrocuted and it won't be my fault." He muttered.

"Well at least you don't have to show a little T&A to get anywhere in your job." Laxus cringed he hated Lucy had to go into modeling just to do "serious writing" part of it was that he didn't want anyone to see her like that, the other part was it just wasn't fair. She was smart and a great writer, he more than once snuck peaks at her novel which she stubbornly wouldn't let him read because of some promise to Levy. But she was actually good at what she did. He loved how he could hear her voice inside his head when she wrote certain dialogue. She was more than just a pin up model and the world deserved to know that.

He stared at her with a look of adoration and lust in his eyes. Lucy looked up at him stunned by it's intensity. She could practically feel her own arousal dripping down her legs as she crawled into his lap. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Heaven again is all he could think of as she sighed into this mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance. His hands fisted themselves into her hair, she mewled at the sensation. Feeling bold herself she ran her fingers through his hair, her hands slid down to his chest she raked her nails against his defined chest and to her delight he responded positively to this by moaning at the sensation. "Laxus," she panted.

It felt like her heart was going to burst. She could feel like he was physically squeezing her heart. She knew there was nothing she could do about it either. She wrapped her arms around Laxus enjoying just how broad his shoulders were. He was pulling her closer to him, somehow in-between all the kissing she had straddled him. She barely registered her body grinding against his Oh God, was all she thought as she grinded into him, his mouth was biting her neck. This continued for a good minute, their mouths just exploring one another's until Lucy's clock chimed 2 startling them.

Lucy just laughed as she pulled away from Laxus feeling breathless, "is it really 2 am?" She asked her voice filled with deep erotic passion. Laxus hummed in agreement, trying to remember when he had last enjoyed a make out session that much. His dick was not thanking him at the moment but that would be a problem for another time. Actually it would be a problem he would handle -God he hoped in the next hour. If he could pry himself away from Lucy that is.

"I should really be getting home," he said his voice sounding husky. It sent thrills down Lucy's spine. Lucy nodded feeling a bit glum but also feeling better that this make out session had at least not been witnessed by someone. Thinking of the Thunder Legion reminded Lucy...

"Go easy on them? They were trying to make sure I didn't take advantage of you, though they could have done it in a better way." Laxus lifted an eyebrow then realization dawned on him.

Laxus shook his head, "not going to happen."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "oh come on, the evening wasn't completely ruined I think we made up for it." She grinned mischievously, Laxus sucked his breathe in. That was a look that would be seared into his brain for next millennia. Lucy Heartfilia looking down upon him with a mischievous look in her eyes. That was it he had to be tainting her innocence he thought.

"Hey Laxus can I ask a question?"

Laxus grunted in response.

Lucy took a deep breath, "why didn't you ask me out sooner? Like when we were in Fairy tail?"

Laxus stiffened, "because I thought you were with Natsu and as much as I find him annoying I wouldn't disrespect him by making a move on his girlfriend or someone he had feelings for."

Lucy smiled, a sad smile. "That makes sense and that's super sweet of you I wish you would have said something. I don't think Natsu ever thought of me like that or romance in general."

Laxus nodded, feeling slightly relieved if that was the case. "I've always thought you were attractive Lucy, and though I said it months ago I can never really tell you how sorry I am for treating you so badly when we first met." He winced thinking about all the times he disrespected her in the past.

"Is that why you asked me to be your woman during phantom Lord?" She teased.

Laxus nodded, not trusting himself to speak about that. Something about her has always called out to him. A siren luring him to his death, a lighthouse shining like a beacon calling him to home, but this was no home he had ever known before.

"You're forgiven! I've told you this! If it weren't for everything you've done since then to prove you weren't that kind of guy I wouldn't have agreed to go on this date!"

Laxus chuckled, "well I'm glad you forgave me but I have some work I gotta do."

"We both do," Lucy smiled thinking of Aquarius and her sacrifice. Laxus was one of the few people to actually know what actually happened with the Spirit King and Aquarius.

"No you you're perfect," Laxus said matter of factly. "And you can't blame yourself for what you did then to save us all." He said as he kissed her cheek. Lucy gave him a watery smile. "I appreciate that I really do, but I like the idea of us growing to be better and stronger people together."

Laxus smirked, "well I guess if we want to continually re-write the definition of perfect, they'll have to keep on looking at us won't they?" Lucy rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him before getting up and walking with him to the door.

"You were being so sweet there I almost forgot you're an asshole," she smiled up at him.

"It got way too mushy, I needed to be an asshole to balance it out." He said winking. Lucy giggled, leaning against the door. They both stared at one another just lost in the moment that had been created. Neither wanting the other to separate. But like all good dates the night ends at some point. Laxus took a deep breath and sighed. "Good night Lucy," he whispered kissing her once more, Laxus could feel her pushing her body against him in what was a probably the most fiercest good night kiss he had ever received. They pulled apart and smiled at one another, "night Laxus." She whispered feeling dizzy as she closed the door and watched him lightning teleport back to his home.

* * *

Both Laxus and Lucy collapsed into bed desperately wishing to rewind the night. Laxus sighed thinking that the evening went by so fast and sweet. He closed his eyes thinking about their kiss or really kisses. How everything for once felt so good and so right when they danced in that clearing. Her laughter when the fire flies landed in her hair. He couldn't wait to see her again. As for Lucy, she wanted to relive the memory of tonight forever. She wanted to re-fall and re-fly. Though they were apart they both looked up at the night sky at the same moon wishing they could rewind the evening.

But most importantly, both were excited for what the future held...

* * *

Authors note: hey guys it's me! I feel awful for not updating but I actually never intended for this to be a multi chapter but a one shot! So in light of some of y'all that followed and favorited .. By the way I nearly died when I saw tiernank and lunastarlady freaked out when I saw y'all reviewed and liked it because I like y'all's Lalus so much it was just like fuck yes maybe I did something right so thank you again guys and to all that favorited and followed it thank you so much.

So now on to the big decisions...I never intended for this to be a multi chapter but I kinda want to make this into a story just not sure which story I want to do. I came up with 2 different stories I'm interested in pursuing so I need help and would like to ask y'all which one sounds better and which one actually worth interesting. Cause literally have no else to talk about this with...

1) Lucy goes back in time to collect an item to save Laxus from the Bane particles damage. She travels back in time to when Laxus and the Thunder Legion are all 17 years old. Lucy has to dodge them and a flirtatious Laxus while trying to retrieve the item and safely get back to her own time period to save Laxus who is now in a coma. Can she do it? Can she shake off a horny teenage dragon Slayer that just won't leave her alone? Can she handle the Thunder Legion as teenagers? We'll find out if I pursue this story line...

it's pretty straight forward there's a item that would save laxus from the bane particles but that's the fun part Im thinking it could be action filled like 2 fast 2 furious or like oceans 11 lol but the main twist I keep on ay dreaming about is she runs into a teenage thunder legion...so maybe she has to fight off a teenage laxus flirting with her and shoot his shot and her being like you're cute but I'm dating you in the future I can't do this this is cheating right? And teenage thunder legion antics which we don't get to see but we all deserve. Lmao so yeah maybe there might be some OCs and new characters I'll obviously makeup but maybe she has to work with a teenage thunder legion in order to steal this item or they are working against her? If y'all have ideas I'm open to them. More humor and action and less on the romance but obviously there will chemistry between a teenage laxus and Lucy.

2) this is so angst I'm not even sure I want to write it xD basically for this Laxus and Lucy have been together now for over a year. The story begins when the guild gets back together. When Team Natsu and Makarov are reunited with Lucy, Laxus and the Thunder legion they learn that Lucy and Laxus have been together and are mated. Natsu feels crushed, and jealous realizing that he actually is in love with Lucy. But by a twist in fate Natsu is given a chance to redo everything. And decides to go back in time and change things...by taking Lucy with him. What he doesn't expect is that fate has other plans... Like really making sure Laxus and Lucy get together instead. Will Natsu succeed or will true love really find a way even if it's been thrown a few curve balls?

So basically I would have this story just be multi chapter one shots that would serve as back story for another new story that would start when Team Natsu reunites with laxus and thunder legion on Christina. So the first chapter would start there. Can you feel it will be a backstory that shows what happened between Laxus and Lucy until that point. So y'all would have a real connection and sense of LaLu. I say that because I would have this as a Natsu trying to win Lucy backstory xD so like Natsu comes back he finds out Lucy and Laxus are living together, married, and he realizes he loves Lucy so he gets a chance to fix it and by that I mean he changes the time line instead of leaving Lucy he takes her with him. However this is a LaLu so Laxus and the Legion come walking in and hey ho! Sparks fly and Lucy and Laxus are falling for each other again...what I have day dreamed is super angsty this is going to be I wouldn't say bash on Natsu but he isn't going to be be a pretty character and it's going to be a painful story. There will be humor, action, angst and drama...lots of drama O.o but I love the idea of a jealous Natsu...it will be a will they or will they not story who will be triumphant!?

I've written stuff for both and honestly both have been fun but I'm not sure I'm really stumped usually this doesn't happen to me. I know my stories and plan them out and this one I don't know. So I need help what do y'all want to read I'm leaning towards writing about a teenage thunder legion because I adore them way too much. So yes idk if y'all really care let me know or I'll decide something.

Thanks lovelies xoxoxo

Btw Tiernank if you happen to read this I saw your review on updating the characters thanks for that I didn't even notice it! I've updated it as of now and *sarcasm* but I don't know why I would want someone to read this garbage xD jk thanks again for the heads up.


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Months Later

AN: Guys I'm on my off today and I'm spending the day writing. Thank you for everyone who has favorited and reviewed this thing! And to my silent lurkers who just followed this and favorited it thank you! It's because of y'all that I did this. So anyways I posted about the new summary. I'm going to try and write this and update weekly. I have a bullet point list I'm following of what needs to happen and everything else is just daydreams and sitting down and typing it out to make it all make sense. So again, I'm going to try and do weekly updates and I'm going to try and do this right by y'all. I'll probably make a story here that will be of one shots that will cover this time gap I'm creating if y'all feel it's necessary. This was fun to write, a chapter that not only sets up this story idea but future events for the second one. I feel entertained at least...The story starts 3 months after the first date.

Now on with the story!

Update as of March 16: with the Corona virus I'm actually going to try and update faster! Lol key word try. My boss is telling me retail is retail and I need to come in since I'm the manager. Hopefully this story will give you a distraction from all the craziness out there. Honestly if it makes just one person smile reading what my zany brain has come up with I'll be ok with that.

Update as of May 23: Removed the authors notes for new readers. I decided to go with story line 1 and make story line 2 the sequel.

Love Mad

* * *

Lucy shifted in her sleep, furrowing her brow as consciousness started seeping into her extremely crazy dream. She looked down to see it was Laxus but his head was between her legs. His wet, and soft tongue was teasing her. He was using his tongue to send electricity to her clit. Shocks of pleasure were being shot up her spine with each pass over the small nub. His tongue moved lower and slipped inside of her, and she felt something firm taking its former place on her clit. She moaned deeply.

Fuck this was awesome.

Her hips bucked up as her mind slowly cleared. Dreamland Laxus started to disappear-wait! Come back! She thought as a loud pounding against her door woke her up. Lucy growled, seriously this sucked. And she was having a good dream too. She got out of bed, growling. There was a banging at her door, who could that be at 7 in the morning? She wasn't a morning person. She didn't even bother to make herself look presentable. Wearing nothing but Laxus's long sleeve grungy mustard t-shirt she opened the door to find the subject of her dreams holding out doughnuts, kolaches, two coffees and a bouquet of flowers.

Laxus smirked, "someone looks grumpy."

"Handover the coffee unless you want to be single." She threatened.

Laxus smirked holding out to her the coffee and the flowers, the coffee was white and sweet just how she liked it. She smiled looking at the flowers. Gerber Daisy's they were peach, her mother's favorite. She lifted an eyebrow smiling becoming slightly teary eyed. "Didn't you say you used to pick those up because they reminded you of your mother?" He asked. She nodded she was touched he remembered that. She stepped aside and allowed him to come in. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. If gazes could strip someone of their clothes, Laxus would have had her naked by now. He loved it when she wore his shirt to bed. Though he was also highly amused a shirt he had from when he was 17 fit her barely like a dress. Lucy had found the shirt in a box at his place and confiscated it. Well if she was going to take something and not give it back at least it was his shirt he did not wear anymore, and most importantly not his coat.

_Mate! Mine!_

_'Yeah, yeah, hold on!'_ He told his inner dragon,_ 'we're working on it'_. Laxus had finally manned up and told Lucy a month into dating that she was his mate. Why then? Well they got into a fight- a rather stupid fight- about why he hadn't gone any further than making out with her. Yes, she wanted to take things slow but when things got to heated in the make out session he would push her away. It was really starting to upset her to put it mildly. So he came clean, saying if they did have sex it would start the mating process. Bonding and all that nonsense.

Lucy to his surprise said yes after taking some time to think about it, it surprised him she wanted to go through with it. What they hadn't expected was the toll it would have on her. He had been having dreams- sex dreams and dreams in general of a life together with her- in general. It was pretty standard from his research it was the dragon telling you hey dummy get her pregnant we like her. Simple? Yes! Annoying? You bet! He couldn't walk past a bakery thinking about her vanilla body lotion for about over a year without popping a boner. And recently she got this edible one that taste like strawberries. Don't ask him why she got it she knew they couldn't have sex right now. But man it made kissing her neck that much more fun than it already had been. Now he couldn't walk past the strawberries in the supermarket without popping a boner either.

No the biggest surprise was that she herself was feeling the pull. There was the "Mating Frenzy," which she got when they had skin on skin contact. But at night she was having dreams. She confessed she had them as early as the GMG a year ago. But thought they were just her imagination having them not some mating pull bond. But now that they had agreed to become mates. The dreams had become more intense for her. Their bond and connection were both manifesting themselves in interesting ways. When they were separated it was almost like they knew what the other one was thinking and doing. Like hazy thoughts at the edges of their mind, they knew what they were feeling and thinking. A intense feeling of longing and as if something was missing was also very prevalent. It was like wondering if you left the stove on all day while you're at work paranoia combined with missing your pets or significant other when you go on vacation for a week without them all day long. It was getting to be very intense. Now when she heard thunder, smelled pine bark, and cobalt candles with sandalwood she was extremely turned on and missed Laxus. The dreams were just as bad for her too. And that's what she had been dealing with this morning..her diary had literally become a giant erotic novel of her and Laxus having sex but in her dreams mixed in with daily mundane things like when the prices of strawberries went up. This was starting to get out of hand, she could not begin to stress this. But the erotic moments in her novel had never been better. She now had actual material to flip through to base scenes off of now.

"Does my little minx need relief?" He smirked. God, he loved teasing her and smelling her arousal in the air had him ready to go.

She glared at him. Putting the flowers in a vase, and next to a picture of her mother and the box she kept all her letters to her. They had been doing this for the past two months now avoiding falling into their urges. But it didn't make it any easier. "Sure, when we actually have sex I'm making sure you take care of all my pent up sexual frustration." Laxus laughed, "well that's what we're here to talk about right?" Lucy nodded taking a sip of her coffee. She looked at the book on the counter. "The Book of Dragons," not very creative title but it did the trick.

_**Chapter 14 page 185...**_

_**Mating with your Mate, and what you need to know-**_

_**1) when you have sex with your Mate for the first time it will create a temporary bond. You feel what your mate feels, they feel what you feel. You will give them some of your magic and if they're a mage you will be given some of theirs. This ensures that your mate is fully prepared to be bonded to you and that you don't kill your mate when you actually do mate with them..**_

'_Whoopee!'_ She thought. "Ok so when are we doing this?"

"I was thinking we could do this now-"

Lucy stilled, "not right now at this moment," Laxus laughed. Lucy sighed she had not, she must repeat it in fact, NOT shaved nor prepared herself to lose her virginity at 7 am in morning.

"But I was thinking if we mate now, gives us some time to prepare for mating season," he said perversely. Lucy blushed she read about that too.

_**Chapter 43 page 469**_

_**Mating seasons do and don'ts-**_

_**July you will feel an incredibly strong urge to sleep with your mate and impregnate her. This will be a crucial time. Both mates will fall into a crazy stronger urge of the mating frenzy and will be like rabbits for the next month and a half...**_

"So you want me to have your kid?"

Laxus looked at her like that was the dumbest question he had ever heard of. Yes! He wanted her and her alone to have his kids! "If your womb is available sure, did someone else reserve it?"

Lucy gave him a very pointed but amused look, "no-"

"Thank God!" Laxus chuckled eating a doughnut.

Lucy laughed, "ok but I need dates, I need to be able request time off. I have a normal job that requires me to actually request time off you know."

Laxus frowned at that. This was true..."what about March 26- 31?"

Lucy walked away munching on a significant, the jalapeno and cheese favor along with the sausage was heavenly. She picked up her calendar and looked over the month of March. She would have to move some interviews around, or pass along some assignments in a worse case scenario but it was doable.

"That's a Thursday, and we can have you back by Tuesday. By then we should know what the hell we're doing by then right?"

"Ok, today's the 11th. Should be enough time to get it approved-"

That way we'll have April and May and June to actually get married and plan something and then when July hits bam honeymoon and you not being able to walk again till September."

"Why would I not be able to walk again- oh!"

Laxus smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes but at the same time felt happy. They had been going back and forth about all of this. But not for the reasons you would think. Laxus wanted to make sure Lucy was really ok with this and she was really trying to show him she was in fact ok with all of this. She loved him. She would probably be looking back on this exact moment and be saying the same thing, and think and I thought I loved him then. Laxus had been surprisingly the more level headed one wanting to make sure they both were sure that they wanted to do this. As where Lucy was more throwing caution to the wind. When fate was kinda telling you hey this person is your soulmate, she decided it was best to just roll with it. It felt nice now to be on the same page and now that they were they were just knocking stuff out of the park, things were getting done. Her head was spinning though, they were trying to plan a wedding and a life to together. Yes planning a wedding when you have only been dating someone for 3 month was crazy. However, this whole mating bond thing was a monkey wrench in her plans. When they did go through with the bond it would be incredible from what she had read.

_**Chapter 15 the Mating bond page 200**_

_**Sex will be incredibly intense when you actually mate. As a dragon Slayer, you will go into dragon force, with scales going down your body and your magic will be flowing all around you. When you bite your mate they will have your powers and you will have theirs if your partner is a mage.**_

_**In many cases it was discovered during your mates orgasm it was less painful for them when their mate bit them in that moment. Highly recommended.**_

_**When the mating bond is over, your mate and you will have something symbolic of your dragon on them. For some, tattoos, piercings, a plain old fashion bite mark. It varies...**_

So that made her excited. What would her and Laxus's look like? A tattoo? A bite mark? She also read stories about people who had waited and it sounded like torture. And she was starting to get tired of those dreams she had this morning...

_**Chapter 13 page 165 The mating bond and how it starts for you and your mate**_

_**Dragons are monogamous and will mate for life. However humans are not like that. Up till you find your mate you will be like all normal humans and be able to sleep with whoever you want. But when your dragon finds your mate, it will haunt you with your mates smell and voice. That's it's way of first telling you it's interested in said candidate. It will not be official, in fact some in some rare cases a dragon slayer may do this with multiple candidates. This is exceptionally rare. However, when your soul harmonizes with another soul, the dragon will choose that soul as your mate. After that it's been final in all other reported cases. The dragon will then, let's say project dreams of you and said mate in scenario's of everyday life and intense erotic dreams. These dreams will be very realistic, this is to help you and your mate discover one another. These dreams will get progressively more intense and have side effects in everyday life until a temporary mating bond is completed. They will lessen after this and vanish when you are fully mated with your mate.**_

She was also scared. Some mates died during the process...

_**Chapter 15 the mating bond page 225**_

_**In rare cases, it has happened that during the mating process when the couple is exchanging powers, the other mate has died...**_

In the book it also described how one couple did try and wait because they didn't even know one another when their souls harmonized then mating season came around and it was so intense she almost didn't get a choice, mating frenzy took over then she was pregnant with twins after that. Yeah, not her thing. She was going to have a baby in wedlock...call her old fashioned.

"So to double check, you want to get married and do the whole shebang?"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't care. I just want you. When we go through the mating process it will be stronger than any marriage license. But I know you want to do this right so let's get married."

Lucy nodded reaching for another Kolache. "You know this is kinda exciting!"

Laxus smiled, "yeah it is." Lucy leaned over the table to kiss him. They both stayed there their mouths exploring one another's..Lucy could taste Laxus's mint toothpaste and mouthwash on his breath. It almost made her feel bad for having morning breath. It was sweet and passionate. They pulled away. Laxus looked at Lucy noticing the dark look in her eyes, his heart stuttered.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Laxus asked in a husky voice a smile on his face. Lucy nodded eagerly, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. When they arrived in her bedroom, Lucy managed to pull Laxus down with some unknown force. They collapsed on the bed, Lucy looked up at him smiling. She leaned into the kiss and that was all she wrote..Lucy and Laxus were soon tangled up in one another their tongues battled for dominance, hands tracing lines they grew to know by heart. So they never actually had sex yes, but that didn't mean they dabbled. And this was another dabbling moment.

"Lucy." Laxus moaned. He was intoxicated by the heady smell of vanilla and coffee, abandoning her lips he placed kisses and bites down her jaw, down her neck until he found a point that he had discovered made her go weak, "I can't wait to mark you right here. You'll be mine forever." He bit her harshly, drawing a choked cry from her that had him growling.

He pulled back watching her, she smiled up at him again. "it's unreal to think this is happening."

"Soon," he whispered kissing her all over again. They made out for several minutes. Lucy was running her fingers through his spiky hair. Laxus was grinding his hips into hers, her hips were bucking in response. Lucy was tracing the lines in his well defined chest and tattoo when the the door bell rang.

Laxus growled, Lucy bit her lip. "Maybe if we're really quiet they'll go away." She whispered. Laxus nodded recapturing her lips again. There was at least a good two minute wait before another knock happened..

"God damn it!" Laxus growled grudgingly peeling himself off of Lucy and walking towards her front door. She sighed and decided now was a good time to make herself presentable. She went over to the dresser and picked out a pair of shorts to wear and put her hair in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. From the faint voices echoing down stairs she could tell it was Bickslow and Laxus talking about something.. She sighed and went to the kitchen, she already knew that's where they were. Bickslow waved to her, mouth filled with a classic doughnut.

"Enjoying the baked goods Bickslow?" She laughed. Bickslow nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"Freed wants Boss man at training today. So I volunteered to collect him, figured he was here."

Lucy laughed, "and you got breakfast out of it, how convenient!" Bickslow gave her a thumbs up. Laxus sighed, he was happy that his best friend and Lucy were able to get along. Not just him but the whole group. After so many years of being angry at the world he was finally happy. "I guess we better get going before Freed has a melt down." Bickslow shuddered at the thought. As the two men got up to leave Lucy walked over to Laxus. Standing on her tiptoes she gave Laxus a peck on the lips. "Dinner?" Laxus smiled and nodded.

"You know," Bickslow said leaving Lucy's apartment, "I like her for you."

Laxus laughed.

"No serious, kinda wish she had been around when we were 17-18. I think she would have been a good influence on you and we wouldn't have had such a rough early 20's."

Laxus just laughed again, imagining that. "Oh yeah, a time where I became S-Class, struggled talking to girls, had my dad kicked out of the guild, and was overall a moody, horny teenager. What could have possibly gone wrong if she met me back then."

* * *

AN: Thanks again guys, for now I'm expecting next monday to have the next chapter up. If I'm happy with it I'll post it sooner. Thanks again, and I hope some of y'all are enjoying y'alls Monday!"

Side Note; I feel responsible to say this, as far as the mating thing will go. I'm going off of stuff I've cherry picked into my story from other LaLu mating stories. The dreams thing; Made for You was the first I read about Lucy having dreams. And also Friends with Benefits had the idea with the tattoo.

See you on the flip side

Mad


	4. Chapter 4: The Good The Bad and the Ugly

Oh man did not want to write this chapter, guys there's 23 bullet points that need to happen I wrote all of chapter 7 before I was like crap I gotta write this fuck. Does anyone else have this problem? Like you get so excited to write a future scene you forget to write what's in between? Or you ignore writing a tragic scene... I've been having fun and stressing myself out about this story along with Laxus v. the Bikini...sigh I need to make up my mind about that too...anywho

action?

* * *

Laxus and Bickslow walked into the Blue Pegasus guild hall.

"Good morning Laxus!" Master Bob cooed. Laxus nodded his head towards his guild master. "Did Lucy like the flowers?" Laxus smiled. "She did, she even cried."

Master Bob had hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks for helping me get those!" Laxus said genuinely. Lucy had mentioned to him the other day they were her mother's favorite a week ago when her mother's birthday had passed. He tried to look for some but apparently peach daisies are hard to come by. So he asked Master Bob thinking he would know some florist who could possibly help. Leave it to Master Bob though to know someone who could speak too and grow flowers and plant life at a touch of a hand. He said he would talk to her. One week later he had the flowers. Talk about quick customer service.

"No problem, when I told Ivy you needed them to give them your girlfriend because they were her late mother's favorite she was all over it. She flat out told them they had to peach!" Laxus shook his head.

"Thanks again."

"Freed and Evergreen are waiting in the training hall!" Master Bob cooed once more.

Bickslow and Laxus walked towards the back of the hall. When they got here he was surprised no one used it. Apparently people didn't train or if they did they did it somewhere else. Cause as far as he knew his team were the only ones who used it. When they got into the training room he saw Evergreen and Freed waving to him.

"Shall we get started on training?" Laxus said. They all nodded, "alright warm up time! Everyone do 10 minutes on the rower, and 10 minutes on the treadmill, finally lets do some stretching and then we'll get started on training today." The Thunder Legion nodded all separating to go warm up. Laxus smiled to himself thinking about Lucy and wondering what she was doing.

* * *

Lucy was staring at the daisies, she squealed eating another kolache. She thought about her time with Laxus over these past few months. She remembered fondly their second date. Where he had taken her it was an exhibit called the Infinity Mirrors- The souls of a million light years away. It was so gorgeous that it made Lucy cry. It looked like she was surrounded by a galaxy of stars. It took her breath away. Laxus had wrapped his arms around her at the time, as they sat back and enjoyed the show.

She sighed, her heart felt like it was going explode. This was everything she had ever dreamed of, she smiled thinking about how wonderful Laxus was and how well he treated her. She wondered if she should make his favorite meal tonight- chicken and spinach dip quesadillas. She sighed making up her mind and got the chicken out preparing to defrost the chicken.

She looked at the photo of her mother and father, along with Gonzalez. "Guys I think we finally done it. We found happiness and a home." She thought getting caught up in all her emotions. When she was done washing her hands and handling the chicken she sighed and took one last look at her phone before turning it off to go focus on her article. "Toma tells Senate to stop playing 'partisan politics' and pass a stimulus bill." In eastern Fiore, there was a virus running rampant shutting down the eastern half of the country's economy. Some parts of the country had been affected more so than others. Lucy had been contacting senators and Toma himself for the latest scoop on the bill that was suppose to help give money those affected by the virus keeping people from working while Toma's pandemic team worked to contain it. She sat down at her desk taking a deep breath preparing to spend the day writing.

* * *

Laxus squared up against Freed. Freed swung his sword at Laxus. Laxus created a whip like bolt of lighting and swung it at Freed, Freed tried to dodge it but it hit him. He fell to the floor of the gym with a loud thud.

Freed looked back up as Laxus stomped on the ground sending electricity through the floorboards. Freed rolled on the ground just out of Laxus's reach. He got back up, He took several swings at Laxus who just dodged. Evergreen then jumped in, "Fairy Glitter!" She screamed, as thousand of tiny lights came crashing down. Laxus on his part sent a electrical like shield to cover him. Very few bullets hit him, causing tiny rips on his shirt.

Laxus stood up, "Lighting dragons roar!"

Bickslow jumped in, Bickslow crossed his arms before himself in an "_X_" shape, prompting four of his dolls to gather around him in a matching "_X_"-shaped pattern physically blocking Laxus's attack. Laxus was nodding internally, he was pleased with his teammates working together to protect one another. Freed once again was taking swings at Laxus, Laxus was dodging them. He was breathing hard. Laxus punched Freed away causing him to go flying across the room. Freed dropped his sword in midair. When Freed landed on the ground. Laxus formed yet again a lighting like whip in his hand and swung it. But Evergreen dove to the ground, she kicked the hilt of the sword over to him as the whip narrowly missed her. She used her wings to go back into the air.

Freed ran over and grabbed the sword. He picked it up and got into a fighting stance. Laxus was shooting lighting everywhere. Forcing the legion to dodge his attacks. Evergreen cast her fairy magic, she manipulated it making it float in the air in wide arcs acting like a whip to throw Laxus off guard.

Bickslow jumped into the air "Linear formation!" All five dolls gathered in the air and then combined, standing on top of one another. A large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human was released towards the opponent. The blast hit Laxus straight in the chest. Laxus held his chest. Laxus waved off to them meaning they won. The Legion cheered.

At that moment Laxus went down. His chest was hurting like crazy. He was gasping for air but couldn't breathe. Laxus was trembling. He was scared, what the hell was going on?

"LAXUS!" The Thunder Legion gasped. Terrified. Panic. Those words summed up what they felt.

"Someone call a ambulance!" Freed screamed crying. Evergreen ran to grab her phone.

Bickslow was in shock, he was trying to hold himself together. He grabbed his best friends hand. Laxus was grabbing at his chest. "Buddy I need to stay with me ok?"

"Lucy," he croaked.

"Lucy? We'll get her but we need you to stay with us man."

The wait for the medics felt like an eternity. When they finally did come they were running into the Blue Pegasus's training hall.

"We got here as fast as we could!" A medic said. "Where is he?"

"He's over here!"

"Is he conscious?"

"He collapsed and and he's saying he's having chest pains!"

"Right we're on it!"

"Please take good care of him!" Freed cried. His world was spinning what was going on? How would tell Lucy? And how would she react?

"Alright, Laxus is it? We're going to take good care of you." Laxus nodded still trembling.

"Am I going to die?" He asked panic in his voice. Usually he was calm and collected about these things but now he was freaking out all he could think about was Lucy. Lucy,they were suppose to start this life together and now he was having what felt like a heart attack? What the hell! ACK! He thought grabbing his chest.

"... we're going to take good care of you!" The medic said.

"Freed, Bicks we've got to move- and get out of their way." Ever said in tears.

"We can't leave him!"

"You can meet us at the hospital," medic said to them.

"Guh!" Laxus growled. His chest felt like there was ton weighing down on it.

"Please relax Laxus, we're going to attach electrodes to your chest. And get you on the board, to carry you out."

The medic, ripped Laxus's shirt open, the other medic helped flip him over which was no easy task. And then gently placed him on the stretcher. The other medic placed a neck brace on him and attached the electrodes.

"Carefully," said the medic as they lifted Laxus into the air.

"Where are you taking him?" Bickslow asked.

"To the George R. Brown hospital down the street. 10 minutes away."

The Thunder Legion looked on in fear. As they watched him being carried away. Laxus was wincing..

"Watch your step Todd." The medic said.

Bickslow stepped aside and pulled out his phone, he was dreading making this call. But he knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath trying not to sob as he dialed Lucy's number. The number of rings were starting to kill him until it finally went to voicemail he took a deep breath. "Lucy it's me, something happened at the training gym and Laxus is now being taken to the hospital we are going to the George R Brown hospital when you get this message meet us there." He sighed hanging up the phone. He knew Lucy was going to be a wreck... unfortunately he didn't know how right he was going to be...

* * *

**George R. Brown hospital**

The Thunder Legion ran up the steps and into the hospital. Out of breath they ran to front desk.

"We're here to see Laxus Dreyar."

"As yes, we have someone here by that name, they are currently running tests on him. Have a seat and the doctor will call you back when they're ready."

The Bickslow and Evergreen slumped their shoulders. They sighed collectively and went to sit down.

Freed came around the corner.

"Coffee," he said, "I have a feeling we will be here for a while. Did someone get a chance to call Lucy?" Bickslow stared at his coffee out of all of the Thunder Legion, Bickslow and Lucy had gotten the closest. Bonding over caring for their spirits and all. Had even once said she had a friend growing up that had a similar magic type so his dolls didn't freak her out really, at least she could see them. Whatever that meant...

"Thank you Freed," Evergreen said taking the coffee, "I haven't."

"Don't thank me just yet. I got that from a vending machine." Freed said.

"There is no coffee shop in here, " he continued.

"I called her. I got her voice mail." He said. Evergreen and Freed nodded. They all took a deep breath.

"I'm sure it's fine." Ever said. Freed and Bickslow weren't sure if she was talking about the coffee or Laxus.

"It was sweet of you to get this for us," she said taking a sip. Ever stopped, she wanted to gag. It tasted like burnt beans.

"A strong brew, is it?" Freed asked teasing, "should I have gotten you a weaker Americano instead?" As he took a sip from his cup. Freed looked like he ate trash and throw up mixed in a cup. "Mother of God! This is an abomination!"

Freed sighed putting the cup down. They should have seen this coming in a way they thought. Laxus's heart and lungs had taken a beating during the Tartaros battle. They hadn't really found a cure.

He had found something about a magic that cancels the particles that make the Jutsu Shiki. In the process, however it could cancel the Magical Barrier Particles within Laxus as well, effectively curing him. But no opportunity like that had presented itself yet to them.

"Excuse me but are you by chance here to see Laxus Dreyar.'

"Yes!" They said rushing at the doctor.

"I see please follow me."

"He's currently stable, but he's not in a good condition. We've been running some test to see the cause of the chest pain and what made him collapse though, we're waiting on some blood test... But we think we know what caused it. Based off his grandfather's medical history too. We did a ultrasound of his heart and it looks like he is suffering from what is called Takotsubo cardiomyopathy."

"You're saying he has a octopus trap heart? What does that mean and is it serious?"

"Ah well the condition gets its name from the left ventricle taking on the shape of a octopus trap. Symptoms can be brought on by a very stressful emotional event or physical activity. It can also be called broken heart syndrome but it can be very serious. It can be like a heart attack."

The Thunder Legion nodded, Makarov had well known heart issues. They just never knew what it was or if this was even it.

Bicks looked at his phone, where was cosplayer? He looked at his messages. He had been texting her. She hadn't seen them yet. According to his phone.

"Do you know if he's been under a lot of stress?"

Freed shook his head. Aside from the fact of him worrying about his grandfather and why he hadn't been able to find him did stress him out... otherwise he was very happy. Him and Lucy had been taking off quite nicely and were even planning to have a wedding and from what he understood there was really no stress about it and they were both ready to get married...

The doctor nodded, "sometimes it doesn't have to be always negative, sometimes it can be brought about by a wedding or a sporting event or triumph."

"What's abnormal about this is the fact that he is so young and fit and healthy it is usually affects people who are older much like his grandfather and which in his case he started dealing with it when he was in his fifties. I haven't seen anybody as young as him and his gender ever go through this before so we may need to go do some further tests about this but my hunch is this that this Porlyusica noted several months ago that he was in a fight and he inhaled barrier particles and how it was deteriorating his organs. My theory is that whatever stress he's been under or whatever he is going through in his life and his physical activities today during training- it triggered the event because of his organs being deteriorated. What has me worried is we actually have no idea if he will be waking up from this because of the fact that his organs are so bad at the moment.

"So this could be fatal?" Freed said.

The doctor nodded.

"Can we see him?"

"Of course you may go back and see him."

They walk down the hallway and what they saw shocked them. The sound of a beeping heart monitor could be heard throughout the room they saw Laxus lying down not moving and it was very surreal. Evergreen started to ball into Bickslow and Freed was trembling..

* * *

Lucy got up and started to stretch. She just finished her latest assignment. She looked at the time 5pm she should be getting ready for Laxus to come by for dinner she thought. She sighed happily and got up and went to pick up her phone. She had turned off her phone while she had worked so she could concentrate in peace. Laxus had gotten her the phone so they could stay in touch while he was away on missions and she could better be in contact with her coworkers at the magazine. For the most part it actually worked. She was very attached to her phone but it was the biggest source of distraction for her. So she began to turn it off so she could concentrate on her job. Turning on her phone she was not prepared for the onslaught of messages and voicemails she had received.

6 messages from Bickslow

3 voicemails from Bickslow

Her stomach dropped to the floor. She wasn't sure but something felt off this wasn't normal...with trembling hands she raised the phone to her ear.

When Lucy heard the voicemail she screeched if he wasn't already dead was going to kill him herself! She figured that he had just pushed himself too hard during the workout and that was all she actually thought it was.

She quickly dialed Bickslow's number.

"Cosplayer?" Bickslow said in a relieved tone of voice.

"Where is he!?"

"We're at the hospital. George R. Brown hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"He's stable, but he's not awake. Cosplayer... He isn't-"

Bickslow heard a strangled scream on the end of the line.

"I'll be there in an hour." She finally got out.

She quickly got ready and stormed out the house bawling.

* * *

Back at the hospital Freed and Evergreen had to leave, only person left was Bickslow and he was currently being chatted up by a nurse waiting on Lucy to show up. He had his helmet off and he was pacing back and forth. He had on work out pants and a tank top. The nurse took a long look over before she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

"I understand but I'm waiting here on a friend, it's actually the patient's girlfriend and she's going to be coming by, and I just want her to have somebody to be here whenever she comes."

At that moment dark tentacles we're creeping up the hallway and up the stairs...

"Please just give me some minutes," he said trailing off flinching. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The nurse, who was unaware of the spiritual aura coming down the hallway decided to flirt with Bickslow, "so, the woman who was here earlier with the glasses isn't your girlfriend?"

"No, she was just a friend-" what was that dark presence he felt?

"So does that means you're single?" She inquired flipping her hair. Bickslow was flattered. The nurse was definitely cute. But damn did she have the worse timing.

Bickslow looked around a dark aura had surrounded the hospital hallway, black long tentacles reached out into the hallway it almost choked his senses.. somebody was coming and somebody was very angry. He held his breath... Cosplayers here...

He turned around as he's heard of the sound of tapping heels going down the hallway. He gasped when he saw Lucy. Her soul was pitch black and purple. Her soul had taken on the look of a angry like beast charging down the hallway. Her soul was going crazy. Tentacles were surrounding her entire body and the space around her. Her soul had mix combination of purple, black, blue and red. It was all spiralling out of control. Her soul normally were pleasant shades of blues, gold's, whites, and mostly yellow shades. She wasn't nicknamed light of the guild for nothing and here she was- her soul looking like a hurricane of pain, anguish, fear, and gut wrenching desperation. The nurse turned around suddenly terrified.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the visiting hours are over you will have to come back tomorrow if you want to see the patient." She trembled Lucy just gave her a glare.

"I guess it won't hurt to give you a few minutes," she said laughing nervously running down the hall.

Lucy glared at Bickslow but he could tell that her soul was having a meltdown. "Are you going to get in my way?" She asked

"On the contrary Cosplayer I'm going to even open the door for you.." he said opening the door wide enough to let her in.

Lucy turned around to watch him close the door she turned around to face Laxus and she broke down into a scream that was filled with anguish and pain. She cried looking at Laxus she had never seen him look this way before not even in his sleep.. she fell to the ground crying. She somehow managed to pick herself up and crawl onto the cot right next to him crying herself to sleep. Before she did she whispered "I love you, you need to wake up."

* * *

Laxus woke up. it was black all around him he looked around it was cold and dark. From the faint edges of his brain he could hear Lucy crying telling him to wake up but he just couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't know why. He wanted to wake up he knew he needed to wake up but why wasn't he waking up? Lucy's cries were driving him nuts, he wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He looked around not sure what to do as the darkness took back over once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Make a Plan

Hey guys! So this one got deleted off my computer and I had to rewrite it but hey how's it going? Been a while...

Alicia where did you get the tissue scarf? I need to know? Tiernank! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger lol but y'all knew it was happening.

* * *

Lucy was curled up in a blanket on a couch in Laxus's room. Jason and his boss had given Lucy permission to work from her laptop and her phone while staying with Laxus. She took a shaky breath getting off the phone with Jason. He had called to ask how Laxus was doing. She hated hearing the pity in his voice when he said this was all so uncool..

She got up off the couch and folded her arms. She looked down at Laxus she had been a mess all week. A week. A fucking endless week of crying. She was spiraling.

She cried her eyes out and ended up being carried by Bickslow home that night Laxus was admitted. She came back again the next day and called work letting them know the situation. Everyone at the magazine had been really supportive during that week and still were. She didn't know how long she would be able to keep working remote but she was going to milk it for all it's worth. Laxus's vitals hadn't changed which was good and bad. It was a waiting game at this point. She crawled into the bed with him. She sniffled taking a deep shuddering breath. Mavis she felt awful.

It was a funny thing all her life she had people and things taken from her. Her mother, then her father, Aquarius, Fairy Tail, Natsu, Erza, and Gray, and now- she stopped sobbing. No! She couldn't think like that right?

There was still hope. When he woke up everything will be fine. They'll go through whatever surgery, physical therapy, whatever was needed and they could get through this right? Her heart and soul told her yes, but the little voice of doubt crept in again. But what if he doesn't?

Lucy took a deep breath, "hey." She said, the doctors ha let her know it maybe helpful for Laxus to hear her voice while he was "sleeping."

"Umm I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night, huh?" She asked sniffling.

"Ummm, It's me Lucy Eleanor Heartfilia, your fiance, I'm here to remind you to wake up." She said taking a deep shuddering breath.

"I really don't know what to do. If you were awake we wouldn't be going through this-oh God! Not that I'm blaming you baby." She said putting her hand down on Laxus's knee.

"You know, not to go into a self pity mode, but as a kid when mama was alive, I imagined what my life would be like, or where I would be, or what I would have when I got older, and those what ifs were taken away when mama died. It was the normal stuff, I've told you this stuff before, you remember when right? Cause you're just that perfect. You remember almost everything I tell you!" She laughed tears coming down her eyes. That was a lie, but he did remember most things. Laxus was a listener it was how they connected in the very beginning. "You know it was normal things, because I thought everyone had maids and butlers, remember how you laughed about that in your office?" She scratched her nose. "I would have this big house, and a husband who would love me as much as Papa loved Mama...Then Mama died and that changed everything. Then I joined Fairy Tail that's when it felt like my life truly began again. And then that was ripped away- Not that I should be complaining. I've got a apartment, and I feed the local stray cat and I have a Plue, sole possession of the remote control." She shook her hand. "That's very important. I've been able to start all over, and," she gestured to Laxus, "you came back. And you reminded me of all the things Mama would tell me you know- find someone who you could laugh with Lucy. That sounds stupid though right? I can laugh with anybody-"

She broke off her mouth opening and closing, "I remembered asking you once if you believed in love at first sight." Lucy made a face. "And you said no. Said you were too sensible for that. You were very emphatic about it too." She laughed and here they were getting married- or were suppose too? Her mouth opened and closed again trying to find words. Her hair fell into her face, she swept it all back, only a few strands fell back into her face.

"But you opened up the world again. It's strange I remember thinking back to days in my apartment before we dated," she swallowed, "I remember thinking about how quickly you swept me off my feet never knowing that you were my soulmate essentially, that I was your mate, I was made for you- but I digress...I remember thinking to myself at night, knowing that if only you knew me, and really knew me, you would dump whatever perfect model that you were with and see that we had so much in common!" She laughed, wiping away tears. "That I was the one you wanted to grow old with!" She looked back down at Laxus's face. It hadn't moved.

"And that moment you told me I was your mate, I was stunned but happy! It felt like the world was right on its axis. You've encouraged me and I've encouraged you and we've leaned on another during this time and we've grown together over the past year it feels...I thought we would have the rest of our lives though to do that." Lucy looked down at her feet, "have you ever spent the night confusing a man in a coma? Because you're not making sense?" Lucy buried herself into Laxus's arm. "I love you Laxus, that's all I know. I thought I would hear your laugh for the rest of my life, and put up with your fried spam and banana sandwiches sometimes setting off the smoke detector, your ridiculous workout regimens, and how you get obsessed with counting your macros. I thought I would have a lifetime to see you find new ways to make me blush, and get under my skin. I would finally understand each and every growl one day..."

Master Bob was silently listening to Lucy. His heart was breaking, he had watched Laxus grow up from happy child to angry teenager, then to angry bitter young adult. He was surprised when Laxus came to Blue Pegasus when Fairy Tail shut down. He remembered looking into his eyes. The same eyes that used to light up and sparkle when he spent time with his grandfather. The same ones that grew excited when he cast his first magic spell...to see a look of utter defeat and despair was all heart breaking. Master Bob was surprised when Laxus allowed him to hug him briefly and then give his condolences over the news about Makarov.

He watched the young man walk around haunted day after day. Till Lucy came along. Then it was like the young man had life back in him. He was smiling, laughing. Lucy and Laxus really leaned on another during those rough times. He was beyond thrilled when he heard Laxus ask her out on a date.

_Master Bob was working the bar smiling, as he saw Lucy and Laxus prolonging saying goodbye to one another. He squealed internally watching her blush and smiling shyly at the big hulking man. Laxus was looking slightly nervous. Master Bob lifted an eyebrow, now why was he nervous?_

_He watched the scene, he wish he could hear what they were saying, he saw Lucy smile brightly. She looked giddy. Master Bob stopped what he was doing. What was happening? She nodded and then hugged the man goodbye, placing a kiss on his cheek. Blushing, she walked away leaving. Laxus looked like he had won the lottery as he walked over to the bar. _

_"So...what happened just now?"_

_Laxus just smiled at him, "oh nothing. I've just got a date now for Saturday..."_

He smiled then, and he wish he could smile now. It wasn't fair. He rested his head in his hands frowning. They should be planning a wedding, not a funeral which is what he was afraid he was going to have to do...

* * *

Lucy woke up beside Laxus again the next morning.

"Mr. Brian Lynch, please call Amber Lynch at 2617."

Lucy woke up disorientated, she leaned against the bed rails of Laxus's bed. She looked at the time pulling back her hair. She placed her hand over her heart, she needed to go home and take a shower. Then get ready and do a small modeling shoot. She took a deep breath and shoved her laptop in her bag.

"Bye baby." She said blowing a kiss.

"Lucy!" Freed cried walking in.

"You're here Cosplayer!" Bickslow said. Evergreen was smiling at her giving her a hug.

"Were you here all night?" Bickslow asked concerned.

Lucy looked down at the ground, nodding. "Yeah."

"Cosplayer, he wouldn't want you sleeping like this! Trust me after spending many nights like that in hospitals for his grandfather, he wouldn't want that."

"Oh, she's like me Bickslow! She can sleep anywhere!" She said walking over to Laxus.

Bickslow snorted, "And believe me she has..." Bickslow said out the side of his mouth. Freed snorted, Lucy blushed at that remark.

"So how's Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Well he's got some color!" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah he does. Looks like he has some color." Freed said looking at his fearless leader.

"Yeah- well I gotta go, so it was great seeing you guys again. But my job-"

The Thunder Legion nodded. "Lucy, we'll talk later though?" Evergreen called. Lucy smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room, her bag slapping against her hip as she exited the hospital.

"LUCY!" Master Bob called out. Goldmine was trailing behind him his hat sitting precariously on his head.

"Hi Master Bob! Hi Goldmine!" She waved.

"How do you feel?" Master Bob asked.

"Okay. Okay."

"Good. Good. Come on! Keep two old men company for a while." Lucy looked stressed. She didn't want to disrespect the men that Laxus had considered his uncles. But work-grumble grumble corporations and businesses...

"I don't want to smoke in the hospital," Goldmine said. Lucy rolled her eyes, "you know you're not allowed to smoke period in there right?"

Goldmine laughed. "You want one?"

"No trying to quit."

Goldmine laughed at that. "That's a good one."

"Here sit down Lucy!"

Goldmine and Master Bob exchanged looks at one another. They were here to check on Lucy. Master Bob had filled in Goldmine about what he saw last night.

"They don't bother you right?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" She said sitting next to the men on a bench.

"Did you know I'm Laxus's godfather Lucy?" Lucy looked shocked. She had never heard of that. To be fair, Laxus didn't practice either. "No, but I knew you introduced him to classic rock and all his partially bad habits of drinking and smoking cigars." She teased. Goldmine smiled at that. "Well his dad wasn't around much. And before I left to go establish Quatro Cerberus, I helped raised him when Makarov was busy trying to handle the guild. You know Lucy, being a godfather is very important, it means you're practically part of the family."

"Well, you're lucky." Lucy said looking down. "It's really important to have family."

"It's tough not having family around."

"Yeah."

"My wife of 51 years passed away two years ago February the 9th."

"Laxus mentioned that. Amy right?"

"Yeah, it was a rough time for me. Losing the love of your life is NEVER easy! But Bob over here and Porlyusica got me through it, when Makarov came back he didn't blink an eye, asked me what he could do. I laughed I told him it had been a year since she passed. But I'll take the support of a friend."

"You guys were good friends, all of you?" She looked to Master Bob.

"The best," Bob said quietly.

"Lucy the Dreyar's, they are and will always will be pain in our asses. It's important though that we don't lose ourselves trying to help them though." Lucy nodded understanding what he meant. "Laxus would want you to not stress out about this, I'm not saying to move on and pull the plug but he wouldn't want you to be doing this."

"I know." She said quietly.

"I would never let anything happen to him, you know that right?" He said talking about Laxus.

"Neither would I," she said looking him in the eye.

"I believe you." Goldmine said.

Lucy started bawling into her hands. Master Bob shook his head.

"I'm sorry but Lucy maybe sometimes you just can't change things." Master Bob said quietly. Goldmine gave him a look.

Lucy lifted her head. Something inside of her snapped. No! She wasn't going to lose Laxus. She was not losing another person to some debilitating disease. She would not lose Laxus like she did her mother. Or Aquarius or her father. No, she was going to do something about it. There's got to be some way ...

"Maybe I can-" is all she said quietly getting up off the steps.

"Lucy-"

"Lucy what are you-"

"I'm going to find a way to help. I can't sit here and do nothing! I'm a reporter! I investigate, and solved problems on missions and saved the world from Dragons. I can sure as hell find a way to save the man I'm in love with. There's got to be a way...I'm sorry guys but I gotta go! Work and all." Goldmine and Master Bob looked at Lucy. "Alright child, will you be coming back here?"

"Absolutely! I'm sorry but I really have to go!" She said running away...

* * *

Lucy was back at the hospital later that night, she had her laptop open. She had been looking at anything and everything that could help Laxus.

Lucy pulled out her laptop. Laxus had given it to her to help with her writing. She had protested heavily against it, saying she didn't need it. She liked writing the old fashioned way. Laxus hadn't listened to her which at the time caused a minor fight. But now she was thankful. It had a processor that worked like Hibiki's magic. Where she could look up anything and everything that was ever logged or created. It wasn't as extensive as Grandpa Crux but it did the job.

Now that she was alone though she called pulled out Grandpa Crux's key. With his help this will go by faster! She thought.

"Open gate of the southern cross! Crumudgeon!"

"Miss Lucy what can I do for you?" Grandpa Crux asked.

I need your help Grandpa Crux Laxus is in a coma and I wanted to see if you knew any way that maybe we can help or I can help. Maybe if there are any you know potions, something... anything! Can you help me?

Grandpa Crux frowned, he had heard about Laxus's condition. He sighed, all of Lucy's spirits, even Aquarius we're worried about Lucy at the moment. They could tell she was nearing the end of some sort of mental rope. He couldn't blame her. It was devastating enough on Lucy losing Aquarius, her team, now Laxus. The poor girl was frazzled.

"I can see what I can find, but Ms. Lucy you must understand that if I don't find anything-"

"That's fine just help me in whatever way you can! If you can't find anything, then at least I have tried at least every option and avenue I have."

Grandpa Crux nodded.

Lucy watched him fall "asleep". She waited for him, the minutes that went back felt like hours. She was desperate to find anything.

Grandpa Crux woke up. He frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well Miss Lucy it doesn't look too good. I found one thing that might have been able to help but it's been destroyed now for the past 15 years."

"What was it?"

"Well it was a Celestial key call the Phoenix. It could heal the sick and bring people back from the dead and with its counterpart the Phoenix tear it was it was used in history to help bring people back to life and cure the sick for non magical mages. But it was destroyed 15 years ago by the Magic Council. I don't see how that could be of any help though since it's been destroyed."

Lucy nodded, her knees gave out. She wanted to sob.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy but unless you have a way to go back in time. I just don't see anything else that would be even relevant or good enough to help."

Lucy gasped, go back in time?

"That's it." She whispered feeling giddy.

"You're sure this thing can help bring Laxus back?"

Grandpa Crux frowned. "Yes- but Ms. Lucy it's been destroyed-"

"Grandpa Crux can you find someone?

"Well I can't locate someone's current location privacy reasons but I can find someone's last known work place. Or address. Why child?"

"Look for Susannah Simon."


	6. Chapter 6 Recruit

Hey Ho! I'm back! Thanks for all the Favorites- Scarleteclipse and Alicia thank you! Hope someone out there is enjoying this. To all those that are considered essential workers, like me, we got this! I thank y'all for all y'all do.

On a funnier note because it's me, I didn't realize that last call meant waiting a whole two months for me to get another shot...I was hoping to spend Cinco de Mayo with a margarita in hand and queso dripping down my face...sighs. Now I'll have to make mine all from home. Darn... Oh man that's the least of the worlds problems right?

In all seriousness, hope everyone is doing well!

We introduce Suze, and I don't own her Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll owns her. I just love the character so darn much I'm making her be in this. All of Suze's powers are from the series she's originally from. The only thing I've done differently is I have made her more Bickslow like in power wise. She can control souls and do possession in this story.

Action!

* * *

**9 years ago..**.

"Suze! We gotta go! Before they catch us!" a young blonde teenager with pigtails whispered. The only light shining down was the moon, and it was casting a creepy orange glow because it was a harvest moon.

"Duh!" A teenage girl with chestnut colored hair hissed. "But what are we going to do?"

The blonde girl looked around frantically. "Well we could try and explain that it wasn't our fault!"

"Yeah like that's going to over well! Let's just explain to the adults how we snuck out at night, you not chaperoned! And I pissed off a spirit so badly that it decided to use the bust of your grandfather as a bowling ball and use us as the pins! Yeah your dad will totally buy it and understand that's why the gazebo is totally trashed!

"Well what else are we going to do? That ghost was trying to kill Mr. Truebody because he murdered him in his sleep and wanted revenge! Jeez business men and their morals/ethics to get money can be scary!"

"Well..." Suze looked down at the bust of Lucy's grandfather. "Hold on! Why can't we just _shift_? We'll go back in time and we'll stop ourselves from leaving your room, tell the other _us_ to come up with a new plan 'cause this one failed! And save Mr. Truebody and not destroy the gazebo in the process!"

"I mean if that's our only option..." a younger Lucy replied unsure of the whole thing.

"Young ladies what are you doing out of bed! What happened to the Gazebo?" Prudence, a maid called out in shock nearly fainting at how destroyed the Gazebo was. Lucy and Suze stiffened. Suze looked down into the lifeless gaze of Lucy's grandfather's head. She closed her eyes and pictured the gazebo . . . only not looking as it did in that moment. Which was destroyed, and broken with potted plant remains all over the place.

No, instead she pictured it as it looked a few hours earlier. Just grass. Grass and trees and sky and potted plants. And a not so headless bust of Lucy's grandfather staring at them. And most importantly no screaming maid. . . she opened her eyes.

Lucy gasped as everything shifted around her. It was like the world was off centered, and nothing was in focus until it all settled back down again.

"We're here! You did it!" Lucy gasped. A clock outside dinged nine o'clock.

"Come on! We gotta hurry! I made it to your room around 9:30!" Suze exclaimed!

* * *

**Present Time**

Lucy was nervous as she boarded the train. Susannah Simon was a childhood friend of hers she explained to Loke that morning. Suze was the only child of Helen and Peter Simon. She was born a, what a psychic at one of her father's parties called, a Mediator. She had the unique ability to see, touch and speak to ghosts and see souls of the living. When she was six, her father died from a heart attack. Her father had allowed Helen to live on the estate being sympathetic to what Helen was going through. Lucy and Suze bonded over their magical abilities and what they called spirits, also they bonded over the fact they each had a parent die. The ghost of her father would pop up regularly at the estate. Lucy was always jealous of that fact. She wished she could see her mom. Lucy laughed to herself, Suze always told her it wasn't what it was cracked up to be...

She eventually moved away after her mother remarried a year before she ran away, but they remained in contact through letters. That is until Tenrou. When Lucy came back they had fallen out of touch, which made sense. There just never seemed like good time when their schedules could meet up to see one another. Not to mention the fact that her mother wanted to ensure Suze was normal and that meant no magic. Her mother didn't know she was a Mediator. Her mother hated magic and all that nonsense as she called it. So Suze kept it from her and that meant she had to stay away from Lucy physically who was a part of one of the most rambunctious guilds in all of Fiore. She preferred to stay in contact by letters. As far as she knew, Suze had been really trying hard to not upset her mother because her ability had gotten her into a lot of trouble as a kid and when she moved away. She was trying to live a life without magic...

Lucy sighed. She could see ghosts and human souls, touch them, go to different planes, she could even go back in time. Lucy fiddled nervously with Laxus's headphones. That ability had saved their behinds more than once in making sure Lucy and her never got caught doing things they weren't supposed to be doing. She only hoped that Suze would help her again...

* * *

Suze looked out the window. This old woman walked by, and she had on pink leggings and a white Spandex sports bra. And that's all. Suze shuddered, outside, the sun was beating down on the palm trees she could see from the sky. There were seagulls scratching around in the parking lot. Outside dotting the hills were these cypress trees. There were these fat bushes with these giant red flowers on them, squatting down at the bottom of these impossibly tall, surprisingly thick palm trees. God she was bored out of her skull. She wanted to just to shift into the future where she had finished school and was helping people in the future...something told her though life wouldn't be exciting then either.

Suze closed her eyes. Visions of tall, icy Diet Cokes were dancing in her head. God, that sounded awesome right now instead of doing this essay for her final. She heard the doorbell go off. She sighed getting up and walking to the door.

She opened the front door. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hi!" Lucy called.

Suze shut the front door. "Nope!" This could not be good. Her former childhood friend appearing out of nowhere after they hadn't spoken in 8 months. Yeah, no. Probably not good.

"Yes?" Lucy called through the door. Lucy stood there unsure of what to do. She knew dropping by unannounced would probably irk the woman but she didn't expect the door to her face. She grabbed a lollipop from her purse. Some people smoked she decided to suck on lollipops now and days when she was stressed.

"No!"

"Yes?" Lucy called out stressed.

"What are you doing here?" Suze asked leaning against the door frame as she opened the door. She saw Lucy sucking on a lollipop.

"I see your love of sweets has not changed."

"Lollipop?" Lucy offered, taking one out of her purse.

Suze shook her head sighing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna reconnect."

"Reconnect. How?"

"Well I know that after getting stuck on Tenrou for 7 years we had to go separate ways. And after that it's been hard for us to really connect and I've lost my mind since then-you're not bored out here right? I know you always had this desire to be normal and I gotta say as far as seith mages go. You've gone extremely normal."

Lucy admired the little apartment. It was very plain. It was cute. From what she could see, she got 50's homemaker vibes from the apartment

"I'm not bored at all." She said lying.

"Good. Good." Lucy said nodding.

"Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause I need your help!" Lucy blurted.

"And you thought you could waltz in here and ask something like that?"

"Yes and No. I mean my plan is just winging on you helping me and if you decide to not help me I'll really need your help still."

"And why is that?"

"I'm getting married."

Suze's eyes widen. "And?"

"Well we have a problem. Though-"

"What? You're such a bridezilla that no one will be your maid of honor? And now you're asking me? I'm flattered!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No! But if someone had to be my maid of honor I'd choose you. You're the person I would choose. You always played your part of the groom excellently as a child. So I figure you would be good at supporting me on my big day most likely."

"Really!?" She laughed. "You wouldn't choose Mira, or Erza?"

"For everyone's safety I would have to choose Mira."

"Is she that scary?" Suze asked.

"Yes. But she's not here so by default. It may be you. But we got to do something else first before I give you that job-my fiance is in a coma."

Suze hissed through her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok! You're going to help me get him back!" She said, desperation tinged her voice.

"I am?" Suze asked skeptically. "How?"

"Well we are going to steal a jewel and a key."

"Nope I'm out. I thought it was going to be something like being there for you through a surgery- or something. But no-" Suze was about to close the door on this crazy conversation.

"Well, if you're going to have a problem with stealing, you're not going to like the rest of this conversation."

"What, we're going to shoplift?"

"Maybe? Not really. And you're saying we. I like we."

Suze stiffened. No. Nah-uh. "No. I misspoke."

"I'm really hoping I can change your mind then. Can I come in?" Lucy's brown eyes bore into Suze's.

Suze glared at her. To Lucy, Suze had only slightly changed. Her green eyes were still just as bright, her skin had cleared up but she was still petite and in shape. She had let her chestnut colored hair grow out, it used to be shoulder length. But aside from losing some baby fat, she looked the same. She lost her girlish charm and became a attractive young woman. While she was not an exceptional beauty, she was always fairly pretty and captured the attention of a few hot guys when they hung out seven years ago. She nodded and let Lucy come in.

"I hate that we really haven't been able to reconnect since I left for Tenrou. You know that right?"

"We're just on different paths, you still being 17, and I'm 24. You're a mage. And I'm trying to be a therapist. I'm staying away from the magical world-"

"Maybe we can fix that. I want to fix that." She said sitting on the couch.

"Lucy, what's going on?"

Lucy took a deep breath. She was shaking slightly. "Have you heard that Fairy Tail disbanded?"

Suze nodded, "I don't know what happened. But that it was disbanded." She grabbed a can of diet coke from the fridge. "How's Aquarius and Cancer?"

Lucy winced.

"I lost Aquarius-"

Suze winced, she sure was screwing this up. 'Good job Suze.'

"What happened?"

Lucy explained what happened during Tartaros. "Aquarius stated that she believed there was a way we could win: I had to summon the Celestial Spirit King."

"How the hell did you do that?" Suze asked.

Lucy laughed, "I asked the same thing, Aquarius explained that there is only one technique for calling him: breaking one of the golden zodiac keys I had a close bond with."

Suze's eyes widen. "Oh Lucy!"

"Breaking the key didn't kill her, but has made her unable to leave the Spirit World." She assured. "I refused yet again. Aquarius told me that she always hated me and only put up with me because of a deep respect for my mother." Lucy's voice broke remembering all of it.

Suze snorted. 'Yeah, right.'

"I called forth the Celestial Spirit King and shattered her key-"

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Suze said hugging Lucy. "After that the guild was disbanded. And Natsu, Gray, and Erza left. Which I get you know- they were trying to remain sane." Lucy said talking with her hands.

Suze looked at Lucy listening...

"Well, I nabbed a job at Sorcerer Weekly. I started modeling there and writing articles-"

Suze was smiling at that. "I know. I've seen the magazine."

Lucy smiled. "I've bought the ones with you in them."

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought I would support you." Lucy smiled hugging Suze.

"I started dating a former Fairy Tail mage, Laxus Dreyar."

Suze did a spit take, "THE Laxus Dreyar? As in the guy you drooled on when he got a chest tattoo-"

"I did not drool!" She shrieked remembering that day..."it was just a nosebleed."

"Oh please!" Suze said sitting on the couch with her. "Totally drooled."

"Did n- You know what? I didn't come here to argue about this."

"Good. Cause I'm right and we both know it."

Lucy tried to glare at Suze but she couldn't take her seriously. She sighed, "well we had been talking before that, but it wasn't serious!"

Suze nodded drinking her coke. "Then I discovered he was in Blue Pagasus and it was like-" Lucy clapped her hands together taking a deep breath in. Suze smiled drinking her coke as Lucy exhaled. "Later he asked me out and then admitted I was his mate!"

"Mate?"

"Yes! Dragon Slayers take mates like a hawk or wolf does! It last for life! It happens when their soul harmonizes with their souls. It's quite romantic!"

Suze lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Basically it means he's my soul mate-" Lucy looked down at the ground. "During Tartaros, he got hurt really bad though. There were these things called barrier particles and he inhaled all of them to save a town and he- it damaged his lungs and all his internal organs. Right now he's basically rotting from the inside out. He's in a coma. And I don't know what to do-" Lucy broke down crying again. Suze looked at her childhood friend in alarm.

"Suze I feel like I have lost everything."

Suze listened to Lucy, "hey-you haven't lost everything! I'm here."

"Why don't you tell me everything start from the beginning! Tell me about Laxus!"

* * *

**5 hours later...**

Lucy and Suze were laughing. They were hanging off the couch, legs in the air. "So you're telling me, that Laxus got upset about you getting a personal trainer at the gym, and was upset you didn't ask him to train you?"

"Right? I swear to God, he looked so betrayed!"

Suze snorted. "Wanna smoke?"

Lucy shook her head. "Trying to quit." She said sarcastically. "You smoke now?"

"Every once and a while when I'm stressed. I've got this term paper I told you about. If I don't pass this class then I can't get into the Master's program. I'm nervous about it." Suze lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Meet me on my porch then?"

"Absolutely!"

They walked out to the balcony. "So you're dead set about bringing him back to life essentially?" As Suze lit up a cigarette.

Lucy nodded. "I would appreciate your help!"

"Lucy, you're asking a lot! We would have to go back in time! And find whatever it is that could save him and bring him back. Disrupting to the flow of time-"

"But that's the thing! The thing we would be going back in time for is going to be destroyed anyways! So basically it's not disrupting if we pull this off correctly!"

Suze shook her head. "Why do you need to do this?"

Lucy looked off into the distance at those surprisingly lush palm trees. "Because I love him. I don't know if I could live with myself not trying to save him if there is a option to save him if that makes sense. I guess people do, do crazy things when their in love. But I gotta try. I'm not expecting an answer right now, but if you don't help me I'll find another way to do it. It's just something I gotta do. I feel like."

"You realize how cheesy that sounded right?"

"Don't ruin the moment." Lucy playfully glared at the other woman. Lucy looked at her watch. 'Shit.'

"I gotta go! I gotta meet Laxus's team for dinner. You know they wanna check on me and stuff. I would offer you the invite but the paper?"

Suze nodded. "Thank you though I appreciate it." Before Lucy left though, she grabbed Suze's hand. "Even if you decide to not help me, I want you there. I understand it's a big risk for you and it's probably selfish of me to ask you of this. But regardless, I want to work on our relationship. I do miss you, and if I can't find another way, and Laxus doesn't wake up, I'm going to need your help. Maybe I can hire you to be my therapist?" She said with a watery smile.

"I think there are laws against that, and besides I'm not licensed." Suze gave a wry smile. "But you betcha. I'll be there! As for the whole going back in time-"

Lucy laughed, "think it over...you did say we." Lucy hugged her goodbye and opened the sliding glass door. Suze watched her leave her apartment and close the door.

Suze sighed, her conscious was gnawing at her. The plan was insane! She couldn't let herself be dragged into that nonsense and yet...She sighed lighting another cigarette. If she didn't help, Lucy would do this somehow some way. So let the idiot do it? A voice in her head said. Suze shook her head. "No. She was her friend, but if-a-friend-was-going-to-jump-off-a-bridge-would-you-do-it line of thinking went through her head. Suze held her head in her hands. She took another puff. She looked out into the parking lot. She sighed. Well hearing her out and this plan would not hurt right?


	7. Chapter 7: One Week to Plan

Lucy was watering her plants. A couple days had passed since she had seen Suze. She had taken a break from the hospital and was now taking care of things around her apartment.

"Oh God, what have I been doing? I've been so wrapped up in getting Laxus back I've neglected my apartment." Lucy set about cleaning her apartment. In actuality, her spirits had been taking care of her apartment. But Virgo left a few things for Lucy to do in hopes she could get her mind off of Master Laxus.

"You know Princess, you should really learn to slow down." Loke's voice called out to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh I know. It's just that-"

Lucy heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she was shocked. "Suze?"

"Hey! Can I come in?" The brunette looked nervous.

Lucy nodded dumbly.

"Ok let's get one thing straight, I'm not agreeing to help you. But I am curious as to how you propose to pull this off? And who is this guy?"

"Who are you?" Loke asked eyeing Suze up and down. He admired Suze's figure. She was attractive. She was wearing a light mustard yellow long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest, she wore a matching set of black pants and a set of black ankle boots.

"This is Susannah Simon, or Suze. Suze this is my most trusted and probably annoying-" at that Loke gave her a playful look- "celestial spirit. He's Leo the Lion."

Suze's eyes widen, "so you're the playboy I've heard so much about."

"Charmed," Loke winked. "I'm sure it's all good things." Suze laughed, so he was smooth like Lucy said he was.

Lucy nodded as Suze walked in. "This is nice. Cozy." Suze said looking around the apartment.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"So what's the plan? Are we stealing something? You said shoplifting a couple nights ago."

"I'm going to give you two some privacy." Loke said disappearing. Lucy sighed. Here we go!

"I said maybe shoplifting. We would actually be stealing. Like I said it's a celestial key and a jewel."

"I thought you didn't do stuff like this-"

Lucy looked sheepishly at the ground. "You're right I don't do stuff like this. I'm not that cool person to pull off heist and make this all cool like Ocean's 11. But I have been thinking about this really long and hard and I'm 99% positive I got a full proof plan."

Suze shook her head. "What are you planning on making me do? I really don't want to play a mind game."

"A mind game?"

"Yes. A mind game. You make me guess and then, I'm interested. And then you think because I'm interested, that I want to do it."

**"**Don't you want to do things you're interested in?"

"I'm interested in surgery."

**"**Well, that's not going to happen."

**"**Whatever. If you're not going to tell me…" Suze said annoyed.

**"**It's a jewel and a key. Locked in a vault like fifty feet underground." Suze looked disturbed but sat down on the couch. "Let's go for a walk?"

Suze frowned. "After I just sat down?"

"Let's go get one of those fancy cupcakes and coffee."

Suze rolled her eyes. "I hate those things, their overpriced and not that tasty. Why is that?"

Lucy shrugged grabbing her jacket. "I have a few ideas on that..."

* * *

Suze and Lucy were walking down Strawberry Ave. They had taken a train to Talonia.

"This is huge. Prison huge." Suze said trying to break through to Lucy.

"Yeah probably. I know that."

Suze shook her head. "I think you've been hanging with Natsu too long." Lucy laughed at that.

"15 years ago it was already going to be stolen. And then destroyed. We would be putting it to a good purpose."

**"**How do we get to it?" Suze asked holding Lucy's hand.

**"**They're going to bring them to us." Lucy said.

"Are you insane?" She asked seriously.

"Probably. You know I'm not not sure anymore. I was thinking about blowing up the place to get to the jewel and key." Suze raised an eyebrow. "Then I realized that would be maybe coming from an angry place so…"

"Good you realized that." Suze said snorting.

"Yes. Then I couldn't even hear myself think because I was on set in a model shoot when I thought of it. You know, five women in one modeling shoot..."

"Oh poor baby-" Suze smiled laughing to herself.

"So once I got out of my shoot and I was back in the hospital and that's when I finally came up with it. I had hoped you would just agree to help me."

"So where is this taking place?" Suze asked.

Lucy stopped in front of a old mansion. It looked run down and empty. The mansion was probably really magnificent. But now it looked old, a memory of yester-year. Faded blue paint was chipping off the house. There was holes in outside exterior. Moss and ivy grew all over the outside of the house. It gave it a creepy decaying look.

"Right here."

"Care to explain?" Said Suze drinking a coffee.

"15 years ago, a party happened here. The guy was named David Trundell. He was a duke. Anyways, he apparently used the power of the Phoenix Tear along with the bypass spell to summon the Phoenix from the key to keep him and his wife young for years! Well, 15 years ago, he decided to host a galla in his and his wife's honor. A display of their artwork and jewels, etc. of everything they had accumulated in their lifetime. He displayed the jewel and key-"

"Why do rich people do that?"

"Eh bragging rights."

"Anyways, that night a dark guild named Yar Nardrak, and their guild leader Isadore stole the key and jewel. After much strife the Magic Council was able to retrieve it but they destroyed it when they learnt of the key and jewels power."

"And out of curiosity why did they steal it?"

"To bring back the dark wizard Zeref-"

"Oh how lovely," Suze said rolling her eyes.

"So what is the plan exactly?"

"We're going to steal the jewel and key. According to Grandpa Crux they never actually got to use the jewel or key. So what we're going to do is swap the real one with a fake-"

"And let the fakes get stolen and destroyed?"

"Yes. With some runes and spells we can cast illusions to where they will pass for the real ones. And if they don't well hopefully we'll be long gone by then so it won't matter."

"What happened to the actual Duke and his wife?"

"Oh- they died."

Suze looked horrified. "The dark guild killed them?"

"Oh! No! Apparently they were like 400 years old. They just died into ash not too long after the spell wore off on them keeping them young."

Suze looked at the ground...creepy...And that's why they wanted to show off their crap...

* * *

Suze stared at the menu. "Veselka EST. 754"

"So it's still a party." Suze said finally.

Lucy was eating a crepe and had her mouth full. She tried to speak.

"I'm sorry I don't speak whatever language you're speaking."

"We're just stealing the key and the jewel. I have this idea. I don't know if it will work. But if it doesn't I got a back up plan."

Suze held her head. "Ok, look even if it was possible-"

"It is-"

"How do you know?"

"I've been spending ridiculous time into this. I've been looking at the archives, builders blueprints, construction orders and phone line layouts through out the mansion. They even released where all the trap doors are, and hidden passageways were."

Suze raised an eyebrow at this. "Water pipes, and sewage lines. So when it was on display that night it was surrounded by guards. They had video cameras, and under a case of bullet proof glass about a inch thick. There were these censors too, that were heat sensitive. It was all very cool stuff."

"And how do you suppose we steal that?"

"So there was this room that Trundell kept in a separate part of the house. It was to help restore and store certain items he had. Because he was 400 years old and had a lot of sensitive and expensive things. Now for the party they put all those items on display. But the cases, when something was wrong with those cases. They would keep it in that room. So while everyone is distracted by the party where there will be more security. We'll go back and time and make the case seem faulty and force them to keep it in that room. And then steal it from there. Where there is much less security. And that's how they will deliver the jewel to us. And then we steal it and then replace it." Lucy said mouthful of crepe. But like I said before I need you by my side to make this work." Lucy held a bit of her crepe up for Suze. Suze eyed her.

"Is this a proposal?"

Lucy smiled. "I don't have a diamond for you-" she teased. "Take a bite."

"You're really going to do this?"

"Take a bite-" she said thrusting the food in her face. Suze sighed but ate it. "That's actually really good."

"Right?"

Suze smiled and grabbed a fork as they finished eating.

* * *

Suze and Lucy had split up briefly. She had left Suze. Suze had agreed to help Lucy but on the condition she finished her assignments. So a week? Lucy could wrap but what she needed to do here in a week..

She was now at Freed's place a couple of nights later. She had asked Freed if it had been ok for her to invite her friend over. Freed had agreed. She was now waiting on Suze to show up. She was nervous what would they all think of one another?

"Lucy you haven't told us what you've been up to lately-" Evergreen asked.

"That's because I know you wouldn't approve-" Lucy said drinking a glass of wine.

"What do you mean Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked. He was polishing his babies.

"So I may have a plan to save Laxus."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Freed asked grinding salt into the salad.

"Well I found a way to heal Laxus. There's a thing called the Phoenix Tear and a celestial key called the Phoenix. I want to grab it and heal Laxus."

Freed dropped the giant salt shaker he was using for the salad. "Really!?" 'This was wonderful! They could bring Laxus-sama back!'

'And why would we disapprove?' Bickslow thought.

"How do we get it!?" Evergreen cried tearing up. 'If that was the case this could mean'-her thoughts were cut off by Lucy.

"Well...that's the thing it's in the past. 15 years in the past."

"What?" Bickslow asked stunned eating a piece of steak.

The doorbell went off. "What? Whose that?" Evergreen asked.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Freed if a friend could come over for dinner."

Freed look hesitant. "I said yes-" as the Thunder Legion looked at him.

Bickslow got up and walked to the door.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called.

Bickslow's eyes popped out of his skull. He looked at the woman standing before him. Intense magical pressure and energy were coming off of her.

"Suze!" Lucy cried running to her.

"Guys meet my childhood best friend Suze Simon!" The rest of the Thunder Legion looked at this Suze. Evergreen eyed the woman up and down. Her magic aura was powerful. Who the hell was she?

"Can I come in or?" She gestured with her hands.

"Yes! Who are you?" Bickslow asked. 'And most importantly are you single?' He thought.

"Love the outfit by the way!" Lucy squealed getting in front of Suze. "I mean it's so you!"

Suze laughed, she was wearing a purple thin striped button up shirt that was loose fitting. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had tight black leather pants and black ankle boots that gave her a extra 3 inches. To finish it off she had a black belt with a golden belt buckle, smokey eyeshadow and liner pulled it all together.

"Well now that I'm not at school I guess I can dress a little eccentric. Have you guys already ate? Lucy told me it was ok for me to join-"

"Yes! You can join!" Bickslow said leading her over. Suze looked alarmed. She looked at Lucy. "Is this the seith mage you were talking about?"

Lucy nodded.

Suze nodded. "Suze Simon, Mediator. Nice to meet you all. Shall we eat?"

* * *

"Let's get started. So I know you guys are going to get mad-"

"Mad doesn't cover it Lucy. We can't allow you to do this!" Freed exclaimed pouring himself a wine glass.

"Look I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Lucy said drinking from a wine glass herself.

"So what is your plan if you don't mind me asking?" Evergreen inquired unsure of the whole thing.

"Well it's pretty simple..." Lucy launched into her plan all over again. Lucy listened to the Thunder Legion and Suze's opinions seriously making minor corrections when they pointed out a flaw.

"So what you're saying is that Suze can shift between dimensions?" Freed asked.

Suze nodded drinking more wine. "That's fascinating! And you practice what magic?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a mage- at least never called myself one before. I've been called a Mediator or a Shifter. In ancient tribes they worshipped people like myself as Gods. I've been associated with the tarot card called the Ninth Key. The Waite version of the card shows an old man, standing on a mountain peak, carrying a staff in one hand and a lit lantern containing a six-pointed star in the other. In the background is a mountain range. His lantern is the Lamp of Truth, used to guide the unknowing, his patriarch's staff helps him navigate narrow paths as he seeks enlightenment and his cloak is a form of discretion. Basically I can see ghosts and touch them. I'm also like a mood ring and can see people's souls and emotions."

"How do you shift to the 4th dimension though?"

"I just need to hold something that was from that time. So let's say I wanted to shift into Freed's childhood. I would need something of yours Freed from your childhood and I would need to picture it. And then boom I'm just sorta there."

Freed looked like he wanted to tear Suze's mind apart and study it. Bickslow looked shocked. So there was someone else like him out there? Evergreen was also shocked.

"And how do you know each other?" Ever asked. Lucy launched into the tale on how they met. Somehow throughout dinner Lucy felt herself actually relaxing. Her heart hurt seeing everyone around the table smiling and laughing. If only Laxus were here. Heck if only her entire team was here too! This would have been perfect. But Lucy still felt this hole in her heart. Something or someone was missing and that person was Laxus. But he would be there soon-

"I'm going to present to you a hypothetical situation." Lucy asked chewing on her lip.

"How hypothetical?" Suze asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Not very likely unless you and I screw up." Lucy asked. "We can always come back. We just need something of Laxus's. If this fails though what are we going to do."

Bickslow swallowed. "We wait Cosplayer."

"And hope we don't end up in jail in the future." Suze said drinking some wine...

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

Lucy sat there smiling as Freed made the fake jewels. He enchanted them to have the same magic signature. Lucy smirked, Bickslow and Suze at the moment were talking in the dining room. She giggled internally. Bickslow had been trying all week to flirt with Suze. Well he was flirting. Suze would just look flustered and walk away. That week they had been busy as hell making sure they had everything they would need. Lucy wouldn't be able to use her spirits because most of her spirits had contracts with other owners. She trained hard using her Star Dress forms. Loke repeatedly kept asking her all week if Lucy had lost her mind. She laughed.

"Loke do you think I can pull this off?"

Loke shook his head, "I don't know princess but if anyone can do it. It would be you."

The night before she left she visited Laxus once more.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering what I'm doing here. Well I'm here to let you know that I'm going to bring you back." Lucy laughed. "Sounds insane right?"

She heard the hospital loudspeaker play Joan Jett's Love is all Around.

"Love is all around...You're going to make it after all." She whispered. She sat there telling Laxus the plan. She curled up next to Laxus in the hospital bed. "I'm going to bring you back." She whispered.

* * *

Suze held Lucy's hand. They held onto their back packs. Suze took a deep breath. She looked at Laxus's shirt. This mustard yellow dingy shirt that Lucy slept in. This was insane was it too late to back out now? They were outside the Trundell Mansion. The iron gate was threatening to fall off and on top of them.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered.

Suze nodded. She stood there and closed her eyes she imagined the Trundell house as it looked 15 years ago. Big, magnificent, and impossibly pretty, with Victorian-style turrets and a widow's walk, It was painted blue and white and cream, and it was surrounded by big, shady pine trees, and sprawling, flowering shrubs. Three stories high. Lucy closed her eyes and held her breath. When she opened her eyes she saw it. The Victorian style turrets, the blue and cream paint.

Which only meant one thing they had done it.

* * *

So I got impatient, not sure if this was rushed or if anyone actually read this. While this is my favorite story to write it doesn't seem to be that popular LOL anyways hope everyone is doing well I'm excited next chapter starts it all! Teenage Laxus will make a appearance and so will a teenage Bickslow! Thanks again.

Mad


	8. Chapter 8: A week to plan and Nicks Bar

Gah so excited. While I wrote this I kept on singing can you feel the love the OG one from the 90s lion king. Jonathan Taylor Thomas. ...had the biggest crush on him growing up lol 😂 anyways let's get this started! It's been long over do...While I wrote this, I was talking to my best friends on a three way. I'm sorry if it's more zany than usual oddly enough, I started obsessing over the fact that if I have Bickslow in character or not and I'm not sure why lol I started questioning myself a lot like should I watch Avatar Arc all over again? I was a mess writing this chapter lol

RachJemi: Review: I know you must be busy and everything! but I love the story and hope you end up finishing it.

Dear RachJemi and all my readers; I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this. I have been busy with corona and taking care of family and myself. But I assure you this story isn't over. I agonize over this story the most and it takes me longer to publish it longer

* * *

They stood outside the house inside the front gate. Suze looked around, it was pitch black outside.

"It must be night time. God what time do you think it is?" Suze asked. There was a woman who was coming toward her, a woman holding not a candle but some kind of lantern. "God that woman is enormously fat!" Suze said eyeing the woman's frame, she could barely see her, "God, what could she have been eating? Did she chow down on twinkies-"

Lucy hit Suze. Suze was about to retort something when she noticed the woman was wearing some sort of a hoopskirt, and that what she had taken for girth was really just her clothes.

"Mary, Mother of God," the woman cried when she saw us. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh-" Suze said.

"What?" The woman held the lantern higher and really peered at the two girls. "Faith," she cried. "But you two are girls!"

"Um," Suze said. "I would have thought this was obvious. The hair, after all, is pretty long, and we always wear it down. Plus, as always, I at least have on mascara."

Lucy wanted to kill and laugh at Suze. She still hadn't changed in the seven years they were apart.

But the woman, pressed her lips together very firmly. "Out," she said. "Out with you, then. You should know we don't allow the likes of you in here. This is a respectable house, this is."

"What?" Suze asked confused.

"Pssssst our clothes!" Lucy whispered. Lucy was annoyed with how the woman was staring at them but she got the gist.

"Oh." Suze said realization dawned on her. Suze saw the way the woman was eyeing Lucy. Who was wearing a short mini skirt and tight revealing top. Suze on the other hand was wearing jeans and a tee with her leather jacket.

"Oh! She thinks we're whores. Got it."

"Enough!" And then, with strength surprising for a woman in a hoopskirt, she grabbed Lucy and Suze by the collar of their shirts, and propelled them out the front gate. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," the woman said and slammed the gate in their faces. Except for the moonlight, which was sadly lacking just then, due to a passing cloud, there was no light whatsoever to see by. Suze meant it, it was spookily dark. There was no reassuring glow of streetlights—she wasn't even sure there was a street.

"Alright Princess what the hell do we do next?"

"Walk."

"What?"

"Down the street is a hotel. We should walk to that and get a room. We should get going though...it's a 40 minute walk."

Suze stared at the woman.

"I hate you." Suze said walking. Turning her head, she could see no lights on in any nearby windows . . for all she could tell, there could be no nearby windows.

"Maybe. But I love you!" Lucy called.

"Damn straight you do." Suze said walking ahead of her. They walked in silence for a while. When it hit her. The first heavy, cold drops of rain. Rain. She was not kidding. No sooner had she looked up to see if it was really rain, "if that is someone dumping their chamber pot out on me-"

Lucy broke out laughing. "Why are you so dumb! That's not even possible!"

Suze broke out laughing as well. "I had to say that, I felt compelled to say it." She saw the bank of big black clouds rolling in. "We should run probably huh?" Lightning flashed, high up in the sky. A few seconds later, thunder rumbled, long and low. 'Fabulous. A thunderstorm.' Ducking her head against the rain, which was coming down harder now. "I hate you!"

"Don't blame you at this point!"

Lucy and Suze ran through the rain. Lucy was laughing at the whole thing. It was pretty insane at this point. They were back in time running in the rain, they running to the hotel. Suze and Lucy were panting. "This sucks."

Lucy sighed. "I like the rain and thunder too, but yeah that sucked."

Lucy and Suze walked into the hotel. It was called the Chez Madeleine. "Sounds dumb." Suze said looking at a sign, reaching up wringing some of the water from her hair and felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. "I'm so done." She said grabbing the hand squeezing the crap out of it throwing the hand off of her.. "Ah!" The man cried falling to the ground.

Suze looked unimpressed. "I don't like being touched." She looked at the man he was wearing a navy suit.

"I'm sorry! But-" the man cried, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cried, glaring at her friend. "You just startled us! Rain! Thunder!" She laughed nervously, waving her hands.

The front desk man looked unimpressed. He got up, fixing his suit.

Lucy laughed nervously this was quickly going to Hell. "We would like to purchase a room!"

"And why would I do that, you two just-"

"I'll pay extra." Lucy said handing over a small pouch of money. The man looked at the money, "I can not be bribed!" He sniffed.

"I'll pay an extra 50 jewel." Lucy said flatly.

"Welcome!" He said exuberantly. "Welcome to Chez Madeleine! Now will it be a room for two?"

"Yes." Lucy said painfully.

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Lucy said throwing down her stuff on the bed. She went into the bathroom to get a towel. The place was cozy, painted in beiges and browns. It had a bedroom and connecting bathroom along with a small kitchenette and living room area.

"What?"

"You almost broke the guys hand!"

"I don't like being touched!"

"Whatever! I'm just glad we're out of the rain!" Lucy said grabbing a towel from the bathroom. She looked around.

"At least it's got a microwave and stove."

"Right?" Lucy said.

"Giving that guy the extra money means we have less for food. We'll go pick up some basics tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Did you give the place fake names?"

"Yeah. You're now Lavender Lagooms and I'm Ashley."

Suze made a face. "You said that with way too much pep for 1 am in the morning. And really lavender?"

"Your mom missed out on a wonderful opportunity." She smiled. "No I gave you the name Alyssa and holy crap! Is it really one?"

"According to the clock buttercup it is!" Suze said in a fake peppy voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm the peppy one, you're the sarcastic jaded one. It's how this has operated for years till we were separated am I right?"

"You're right. You're right! You're the wife, and I'm the groom. And this groom is taking the shower. You," she said tossing Lucy the a magic pen at her from her bag. "Can put up the runes that will protect us. We should probably cast a spell that won't leave DNA behind."

Lucy nodded, pulling out her diary. "I'll do that, and write in my diary. You go and take the shower. I also don't know if this place runs on limited hot water-'

"Soooooo?"

"So don't hog it!" Lucy said smiling.

"Bitch!" Suze said, skipping to the bathroom.

* * *

A week to prep. A week to get everything together. After getting supplies like food and shampoo, Lucy and Suze got to work. Right now Suze was sitting on a bench looking at a newspaper, pretending to be on the phone. She thought about her conversation with Lucy the other day...

_"So what is this ritual?" Suze asked._

_"Huh?" Lucy asked looking up from her books._

_"This ritual withe the stone and-"_

_"Oh! Well summon the spirit, now you don't have to be a celestial mage to summon the phoenix, you can get around it by having the phoenix cry over the stone, then you hold the stone and say the ritual and you can well unage yourself like Trundell has been doing or bring people back from the dead."_

_"So we need the key not the stone."_

_"Yes. But we're taking both."_

_Suze rolled her eyes running her fingers through her hair. "Sounds good."_

_"So what's the plan exactly?"_

_"I'll sneak into the party as a server, and then use a transformation magic spell to become a guest. We sneak our way to the preservation room, where I'll take the key and stone, and we get the hell out of there. "I'll leave the fakes obviously, and then we get back here where we will just go home. And then I bring back Laxus."_

_Suze shook her head, "anything more technical that I should know about?"_

_"Cameras. We need to have me become the invisible man. Also thinking we could use some help from the other side."_

_"How?"_

_"We're going to have them change the camera just slightly to where I won't be seen."_

_"And how are we doing this?"_

_"I guess we better find some poor soul to help move on..."_

She shook her head of that. She was in a heather gray shirt, skinny jeans, and leather jacket, her combat boots tapping against the pavement.

"So you're telling me that I got to put these cameras up in that house and mess with the other cameras over the week to make sure they won't catch you or your buddy when y'all try and steal some stone. In return you tell my nana where I hid that money from that heist I made?"

Leroy Brown, died in prison 5 years ago. He went to jail for a jewel heist he commited. His loot was never found. Now, his grandma was dying. Suze was able to convince him that she would help him find his loot and get it to his grandma.

"Yes." She said not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Well you got yourself a deal partna! Where them bad boys at?"

Suze smiled. "Right here." She said patting a lumpy newspaper.

* * *

In a light beige colored hallway there were hundreds of different paintings being set up in golden heavy picture frames. Paintings that came from different eras, regions in history were all centered on the Duke of Trundells wall. The Duke of Trundell was a sorcerer. He was of average height, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and facial hair. He was a well put together man. Over 400 years old he had collected a mass amount of priceless objects during his long life with his wife. His magic power was simple, he called it the Will and the Word. He used the celestial key called the Phoenix to keep him and his wife at a youthful age of 26-27ish. He heard a crash in the hallway next to him.

"You fool!" He screamed, when he came outside the preservation room. He saw a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at a broken frame. "Be careful with that-"

"Ian. Ian sir."

The Duke nodded. "Be careful with that Ian!" The Duke turned around, he was thankful the frame was empty. "Get someone to clean this up!"

Ian glared at the man. But began to pick up the broken pieces and get a broom. People around the Duke, were moving at a fast pace.

"Darling!" A woman with long black hair and purple eyes called out to him. Her name was Gloria Trundell and she was his wife.

"Yes my love?" He said grabbing her slender sepia colored hand to kiss it. She smiled at her husband. "I'm discovering those age spots again! We must do the ritual sometime before the party!"

The duke smiled adoringly down on his little wife. "Of course my love! But you do not need it! You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"You still are the most flirtatious man I've ever met!" She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Come! Let's have lunch!"

* * *

**The Dark Guild Drosta ag Nadrack**

In a dark forest at the end of a dirt path stood a long forgotten mansion. Originally it belonged to a lord, Lord Matthew Tierney, who supposedly sold his soul to the devil and was shunned from society afterwards. He created a dark guild, in hopes of bringing back the evil wizard Zeref, and plunging the world into darkness. His dream was to rule side by side with the dark wizard and rule the world. His descendants carry on that dream.

The mansion, was made entirely of stone. Ivy crawled up the decaying remains of the building. At the top of the Mansion on a spire, sat a clock that ticked ominously through out the forest. Dead rotting trees surrounded the building looking like dead arms reaching out to hold down the building.

The guild is run by the descendant of the Lord, Isadore. He was sitting among his followers looking at the layouts of the Trundell mansion given to him by a secret informant. He had white hair that was short cut, his eyes were the lightest shade of blue almost white, tall and lean and mean. He had no patience. Ruling over his men with an iron fist.

Mages nearby were sharpening knives and bundling C4. A man came in and whispered something into his ear. Isadore looked up smiling, "finally the big moment we have been waiting for!" He laughed. "Gentlemen!" He said getting up, picking up a nearby glass. "This means we're one step closer to achieving our goals! At the party, we'll rob them blind."

The rest of the guild laughed at that, greed filled their eyes.

"They won't even realize what's hit them!" He said laughing, manically.

* * *

Lucy waited outside Nicks Bar, It was cold. She looked around at the falling down building, it was a bar nearby the Dukes that many of his employees frequented. Most of Talonia in fact frequented. Talonia was a 45 minute train ride outside of Magnolia, home to several bars and high end food places. It was a great place for young adults to party and relax. It had mansions from families that were considered "Old Money," that had been converted to hotels and apartments and stores. Very few rich aristocratic families lived there still.

As mentioned, Lucy found out most of Trundells employees according to Leroy, most of the maids and butlers were going there tonight.

"You got the plan right?"

Vulpecula nodded. One of the few spirits Lucy could actually summon, since he had no previous owner in the last 100 years. "And you're saying I gotta help you just this one thing and I get to go back to sleep?"

Lucy nodded at the little fox spirit. Vulpecula was confused when he was summoned. How this woman had his key he had no idea. He was a fox that could transform himself into the form of a little boy, only retaining the bright red ears and tail. He had bright orange fluffy hair and freckles on his face. He wore simple traveling clothes in this form. He had been filled in on who she was and that she was his future Master. She had found his key while on a mission with her fiance he was suppose to help bring back...he wasn't sure...but he did like stealing and pulling pranks on people...

"Just take a badge I can work with. Ok?"

"Easy peasy!" He said rubbing his nose. He ran off towards the bar and mingled around, he saw his target and smiled. He bumped into her.

"Hey! Can I get an excuse me!?"

"No you troll you can't! Watch where your going!"

"Oh I know I ain't about to fight a chi-Where did he go?" She said looking around losing him.

Lucy was leaning against the side of the building waiting on her spirit.

"Got it!"

"KYAH!" Lucy screamed holding her heart.

"BAHAHAHA! Your face!"

Lucy frowned. "You love sneaking up on people." She sighed. "Did you get it?" She whispered.

"Easy peasy! Like I told ya!" He said proudly!

Lucy smiled. "Awesome job!" She said high fiving him. The little spirit smiled a crooked smile.

"Thanks for all your help!"

The spirit shrugged. "Awww shucks lady." Lucy smiled hugging the little spirit who blushed a bright red. "See you in 15 years!"

"Eh you know, I've been thinking...summon me if you need me." He said getting away from Lucy. Lucy smiled. "You got it."

"Hey what do you call me in the future?"

Lucy laughed, "I liked Zorro."

Vulpecula made a face of disgust. "You liked Jack though."

He made a face of confusion. "Why's that?"

"When my fiance found you, you were begging for money with a little crutch...reminded him something out of a Dickens novel."

He nodded smiling. "I like that Jack. I don't have a name. Call me." And with that the little spirit disappeared.

Lucy smiled, turning around to head back to the hotel.

* * *

Lucy sat in the diner reading a book. She was eating lunch at Veselka. She was munching on her crepes. The book was about celestial magic, she was looking over the myth of Phoenix. She stared at the brightly colored illustration, swallowing. So far nothing new had happened, Suze had ghosts keeping a lookout in the mansion. The Duke was playing the role she wanted him to play. She mapped it out, the day before the party, she would trigger the alarm in the frame. The frame would need to be reset, and be brought into the preservation room as planned. She had finalized the fake ID badge to get into the party intially and perfected the transformation spell to mix into the party once she got in.

It was almost to perfect... something had to go wrong...

Her hair hung in her face, she was normally happy when her hair was voluminous and curly but today it bothered her. It was getting caught in everything. She watched from the corner of her eye as waitresses were serving customers. She played with the locker that hung around her neck it was a heart, Laxus had given it to her for her birthday. She played with it thinking about him...her birthday had been two months ago in her time...

_"Laxus what's the big deal? Why can't I open your present now!" _

_She laughed sitting at a booth that the Thunder Legion had reserved for her birthday. "Jeez Blondie. You're impatient you know that?" _

_She pouted, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, smashing his hand into her face. _

_Lucy silently fumed, "I hope you have make up all over your hand now!"_

_Laxus frowned and made a show of trying to wipe his hands on her leg. Lucy laughed pushing him away..._

Her heart ached, they spent the night cuddling at her place...and other things...she blushed feeling herself get turned on thinking about it. She bit her lip sipping on some cold water. 'It's going to act like a cold shower...'

She was startled when some guy came up to her distracting her. "Well, what's a beauty like you doing all alone?" He said. Lucy eyed the man. He had some accent, and had unkept short facial hair. He had rough spikey brown hair that fell into his eyes. Lucy eyed him, he was dressed in all black with a leather coat.

"Reading. Alone."

She said, trying to turn away from him.

"That's no fun. Lass, why don't you put the book down and let me buy you a coffee?"

Lucy eyed the guy. 'Is he serious?'

He smiled, his teeth were partially yellow. She backed up into her chair. "Names Doyle."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"You really are gorgeous." He chuckled. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Isn't there someone else you can bother?"

"Nope. Afraid you caught my attention."

"Jeez. How lucky of me." Lucy saw out the corner of her eye, someone waving over her admirer. "I think you have someone who wants your attention more than I do." She said. The mage looked up. "I'll be back love," he said winking. Lucy rolled her eyes. 'Gross.'

She was filing her papers together when she overheard her admirer and the man talking. This Doyle was talking to someone with long blonde hair.

"We got a problem! The Duke. He's getting suspicious of me being there! He wants to tighten the security at the party. More security on the Phoenix."

Lucy paused. 'Are they part of the dark guild trying to take the Phoenix?'

She listened closely pretending to pick up a novel and read from that while sipping her coffee.

"It should be nothing. Wanting to and doing are two different things but let's tell boss about it. And keep your damn voice down!"

Lucy kept a straight face, chewing on her lip. Apparently her admirer forgot all about her because he ran off with his buddy. Lucy waited 10 minutes before she got up and paid for her stuff. She walked casually back to the hotel trying to not draw attention to herself. That cool air disappeared the minute she got into the room. She slammed the door behind her. Suze looked up from the cameras startled.

"We've got issues!" She said throwing her bag down.

"Huh?"

"We've got issues!" Lucy threw herself on the bed. She launched into her story at the diner.

"Jeez what a creep and shit. You want me to tell our friends on the other side to look into this?"

Lucy nodded, she was now pacing. "But tell them to be careful. I don't know what magic they practice. They could sense them and I hate to have them be-"

"Got it. Do you think this will cause issues?"

Lucy looked out the window. "I'm not sure. I want someone watching this."

* * *

"This is a major security breach!" David Trundell screamed.

Leroy was sitting in the room waiting. He wasn't really considered smart when he was alive. But he knew that this was something that Suze and that Lucy woman would want to know about. His orange jumpsuit rustled, not like they could hear it. He was dead.

He sat there listening, he really wished he could write this down. He was never good at playing telephone let alone passing information along like this!

"How were they even allowed in here?"

Leroy winced, this was partially his fault. When that Ian guy tried to swipe the jewel, Leroy made it look like the joker was after a knife instead. Leroy made the ceiling fall down on the guy. It stopped the guy, made that knife go to a vault and kept the stone and key on display.

"That knife is over a billion dollars!"

"PARTNA! I KNOW YOU SAID THAT THANG AIN'T WORTH OVER A BILLION! FOR A DAMN KNIFE!" He screamed.

"Sir we can assure you!"

"Assure me?" David scoffed. "When they checked that scoundrel he had the guild mark of a dark guild! How did that pass by you!?"

"We did not make them get naked when we hired them-"

"No! You're telling me that the security system I pay for is useless!"

Leroy held his head, he watched the events unfold around him. The door opened, Leroy watched a pretty girl with purple hair come in, 'nice ass.' He thought.

"Want me take out the trash?"

The duke looked flabbergasted.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Looks full."

"Fine! Just take it and get out!"

"We have an agreement with your father's company-"

"Generous." A pompous white man with brown hair said.

David Trundell looked unamused. "Specific."

"Have a nice night!" The woman who entered the room said as she left.

Trundell smiled and waved. "I expect MacAllister that you live up to that letter."

The other man sighed. "We can do a full audit. And update any part of it that needs to be changed."

"What does that mean?"

"We'll go in and fix it."

"When?"

"Immediately."

The Duke nodded, leaving the room. As he did he motioned over his secretary. She was a plump woman with blue hair and glasses. Her and Mrs. Trundell were reading a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. 'TOP TEN MOST POWERFUL GUILDS IN FIORE'

"Stacy!"

"Yes Mister Trundell!" She said fixing her glasses.

"Who is the strongest guild in Fiore?"

"Fairy Tail sir." She said flipping through the magazine.

"Get on the phone with the guild master now! I can't be surrounded by mediocraity!" David said. His wife Gloria looked apologetic at the Stacy and chased after her husband her skirts swishing behind her.'

Leroy watched everyone file out, he rolled his eyes when he saw someone throw away a napkin and it not land in the bin.

"Well ain't that some bull-" He said going over and picking it up. He went to throw away the trash when he saw something on the bin. He pulled it off. It looked like bug.

"Awww hell nah!"

* * *

"Ouch! My head!" Lucy cried banging her head against a kitchen cabinet trying to make coffee. It was now late into the evening probably 7? Lucy wasn't sure. She had been focused on going over the plan she forgot about keeping up with the time.

Suze looked up from the plans. Suze had placed tails on the mole that Lucy had discovered in the mansion and any other suspicious characters. Lucy was going over every step of the plan. If the Duke hired more security than what she was able to know of from her information from the future that meant that they would be acting blind in a way.

"Are you ok?"

"No! My head hurts, and I'm stressed!"

Suze was looking at her Lucy. Her former best friend, hell if she was being serious, the only best friend she ever had, was losing her mind. This new development with Trundell being spooked was getting to Lucy.

"Come on let's go to that bar."

"What?" Lucy said icing her head.

"That bar. That worn down place called Nicks. Let's go!"

"But- But-"

"Come on! Let's go!" She said getting her leather jacket.

"But won't that-"

"It may ruin the timeline. But we gotta get out of this room so let's go! Nick's Bar here we come!"

Lucy stared at Suze smiling. "OK. Lets go."

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"And without further ado!" Makarov said with pride in his voice. "I would like to announce that my grandson won this year's S-Class tournament!" He said tears in his eyes. "That's my boy!"

Laxus looked down at his feet embarrassed..'Jiji don't make a scene like that!'

Everyone in the guild hall congratulated him. Laxus thanked them all.

"Did they think anything less? Laxus had this in the bag." Freed sniffed straightening his green coat. Laxus rolled his eyes at the man. 'They shouldn't have.' But tonight he promised his grandfather he would check his ego at the door. He laughed at his friends antics they were throwing back shots with him. Laxus smiled, he had done it. He had made S-Class all by himself with no help. Just his raw talent and hard work.

"We should go to a bar!" Bickslow said slinging an arm around his best friend. "What?" He asked. "Lets go to a bar! And pick up some chicks and celebrate!" Laxus shook his head. "Come on dude! Live a little! Let's go out and have some fun! We haven't gone out and chased women in the past three months! I've stood by your side training for this thing and now it's time to go and pick up some girls."

"Pick up what women?" He laughed miserably. "We fail every single time!"

"Hey come on! You made it to second base with a couple when you weren't being shy and lame!"

Laxus glared at his friend. He sighed in defeat. "Come on! Put your money where your mouth is! Confidence is key tonight and you got it!" Laxus shook his head.

"Dude! Relax! You made S-Class! And we can totally use your last name to get free drinks I'm sure!"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Bickslow I want to-"

"I get it. I get it. But you need time to build your own place in this world tonight! We use your sad sob story to our advantage!"

Laxus looked at his friend like he was nuts but decided to not question what was happening.

"Let's head to Nick's bar!"

* * *

Laxus and Bickslow had been at the bar for what felt like hours and he was not having much fun. He looked around, he was bored out of his mind. He tried to talk to some girls but they all blew him off or they were too annoying to even try and pretend to be interested in what they were saying.. He glared at his drink. This was hopeless.

He couldn't talk to women in general. He wasn't that smooth. He had the social skills of a rock. All he really had was good looks and his family name. Which could only get you so far in picking up women. His grandfather said a rock had better social skills than he did...he was a hopeless cause. He turned around and found some consolation in the fact that Bickslow was striking out tonight. Maybe they should just go home and order a pizza and drink. Put a movie on or play a video game.

"Having issues tonight Dreyar?" Dylan the bartender teased.

"Shut up!" Laxus growled.

Dylan laughed pouring him a shot. "The girls here are annoying tonight."

"You mean their just turning you down?"

"No I mean!" He stopped when he saw a girl with long blonde hair flipping it. That's when he saw her.

"Whose that?" He asked Dylan.

Dylan looked over. "That girl?"

Dylan admired the girl. "Don't know. She's come over to get a few drinks for her and her friend but guys have been trying all night. The Brunette has been turning everyone down." Laxus wasn't paying attention. His eyes widen. She was gorgeous. He watched her laugh with some brunette friend of hers who looked only slightly older than her. He saw other men checking her out. She flipped her blonde hair, he strained his ears to hear what her laugh sounded like. He looked at his drink. He saw some guys go up to her and her friend. He watched the brunette turn away men left and right like Dylan said.

'So she's the cockblock.'

He had this feeling deep in his stomach. He knew deep down he needed to talk to her. He wasn't sure why though. He guzzled his drink down and ordered another drink.

"You're going to try again?" Dylan laughed.

"Shut up." He said grabbing his drink. "Good luck!" Dylan said.

When he got it he took a deep breath and walked over to the women. As he got closer he could make out more of her features. The young teenager raised an eyebrow as he looked at woman who was facing away from him her beautifully sculpted ass bouncing slightly as she stamped her feet at whatever the brunette had said. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air around him. Strawberry and Vanilla. The inner dragon in his head liked the smell and he had to agree with it.

"Um excuse me-" he said.

Lucy turned around only to be shocked at what she saw. It was Laxus. A teenage Laxus! She took a step back to look up at him. She was surprised at how close Laxus was to her. He stood a few steps away with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a beer. He put on his best face, "hey there. Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Although his youth was so evident in his features, he was still a few inches taller than her and had the same emotionless face while he stared right back at her. He was so young yet so… _attractive… _Lucy's heart was pounding in her ears. My fiance is standing in front of me and he's not in a coma! And he's a teenager!'.

She looked him up and down. Lucy blushed, God has he always been good looking? Bad_ Lucy! He's probably younger than you! _Lucy scolded herself.

She stared at Laxus not saying anything. Suze punched Lucy in the arm. "Do you wanna answer his question or am I going to answer for you?" Lucy shook her head to rid her head of the thoughts that popped into it in there regarding the handsome person behind her. "Uh I can uh-" Laxus didn't know whether this was a rejection or if she was awkward as he was..

"Well what do we have here!" Bickslow said sauntering over a beer in his hand. He had saw Laxus go up to the girl. Lucy blinked. She should have known better but even Bickslow looked different. The edges and hard lines in his normally angular face were less pronounced. He wasn't even wearing his helmet. He was a regular looking person! Jeans and graphic tee-shirt person!

This can't be Bickslow..

"Names Bickslow." He said reaching out to shake her hand. Lucy blinked shaking his hand. He offered his hand to Suze. Suze stared at him not taking his hand. She hit Lucy in the arm. Lucy blinked trying to remember what she was going to say.

"Oh I was um going to thank Laxus here for offering to buy me a drink-" she said timidly. Laxus raised an eyebrow at that. '_How did she know my name..'_

"So you're letting me buy you a drink?"

Lucy's eyes widen. "Oh I couldn't! It's girls night and-"

"What she means to say is that it's girls night and we're here by ourselves and we were in our zone before you came along-" Suze said glaring. "Now it's time for you to go!"

"Oh come on! Just one drink!" Bickslow was noticing how Lucy wasn't taking her eyes off of Laxus and neither was his buddy taking his eyes off her. Unfortunately he was just misreading the situation. Lucy was caught up in the fact that Laxus was standing before her as a youthful teenager. Lucy eyed Laxus taking him all in. She moved her eyes upwards from the green pants, towards the mustard shirt and finally to the handsome face with a scar complimenting a dark grey eye. It's one thing to see pictures of the love of your life as a teenager and another to finally get to meet him because you've shifted back in time and now he's at the same bar as you because you're trying to blow off some steam cause you're trying to save his life.

And Laxus was checking out this seemingly hot blonde holding his entire attention hostage.

"Lucy!" Suze hissed.

"I uh-"

"Look maybe my friend and I can buy one drink! And we can talk-"

Lucy stared up at Laxus for a moment. "Ok." She whispered. Laxus was surprised, 'this was a decent sign.' Lucy wasn't sure what possessed her to say ok but she did. Suze glared at her friend. "You better be careful." She hissed worrying about her friend and the time space-continum.

Laxus left to go get him and this mystery girl a drink. He was curious as to how she knew his name. When he came back he saw she was alone. "Where did your friend go?" He said putting down a Shiner in front of her.

Lucy laughed nervously, "your friend convinced my friend to give us some privacy you're getting 20 minutes unless I give the signal for her to come and save me." Laxus nodded. 20 minutes to wow her and somehow if it really went well take her home...

"If that's the case I gotta ask how did you know my name?" He stared at her, eyebrows furrowing. Lucy stiffened. "What?"

"I don't like it when someone knows my name and I don't know theirs. How do you know me." It wasn't a question. It was a demand to know how this.. busty… woman was so familiar with him. His eyes slowly moved down her slender neckline and sexy collarbone, only to stop at the creamy cleavage awaiting his attention. The woman's breasts were threatening to spill from the tight fabric clenching her chest, and he smirked inwardly. His teenage hormones were delighted to see such a delicious woman in front of him, a woman that was just like the ones he fantasized about whilst checking out his grandfather's magazines.

Lucy didn't realize his perverted gaze and fumbled around for an excuse. "U-um… I know your name because.."

_'crap this is bad.' She thought. _

"Oh! Right! You mentioned it earlier!" Lucy ended up saying quickly.

Laxus took his time drawing his gaze back to the woman's face. "Nope. I didn't say it. And no one said my name so I'll give you one last chance. Who are you and how do you know me." His eyes hardened. Beautiful or not, he wasn't about to settle on how some woman, casually knew who he was, and then walk the fuck back out of this bar.

Lucy looked down, nervous, thinking of a lie that could get her out of this mess. Then she remembered something, "I know you because I heard about how you saved that town. From that demon that was the size of mountain..a blonde hair boy with a lightning scar. Laxus Dreyar." She said shyly. Laxus had told her the story, it was what convinced his grandfather to let him become S-Class. This teenage version of Laxus looked pleased, so she had heard of him and not because of his grandfather or anything.' He perked up preening a bit. "I put two and two together-"

Laxus nodded. "What else do you know about me?"

Lucy smiled and leaned her head into her hand. "That you're in Fairy Tail."

"Mhmmmmm."

"You're a powerful up and coming wizard-"Lucy laughed, it sounded like music to his ears. "What's your name?" He asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Ashley." She said deciding to lie. His inner dragon made a grunt. It didn't sound right. She didn't look like a Ashley but who was he to argue with a name?

"What brings you around here? I've never seen you before-" Lucy panicked. 'Was now time to give the sign for Suze to be the wrecking ball?'

"I've never seen your face around here before why is that?"

"I'm a runaway." Laxus gave her look for her to continue. She sighed thinking of a lie quickly.

"My.. _father,_" She slowly began, only to stop at the mention of the man. Just thinking of the man suddenly made her sad. "We had a bad relationship he was at the time a sorry excuse for a parent, so as soon as I left my home I ran away from my maids. Alyssa over there she grew up with me. The only friend I had growing up." Laxus sat there listening. "So.. your dad... A real jackass, huh? What made you hate him so much?"

"Tried to use me to gain power and money. Money that's all that mattered after mama died. Every since mama died, he forced me to do all these classes to make me," she lifted her fingers, signaling a quotation mark, "quote, _perfect wife material,_" she dropped her hands back down on her lap. "He put me up for auction for a man who would bid the most money on me. A stupid, perverted duke ended up winning." Suddenly her eyes glassed over. "I'm sorry this probably isn't something you wanted to hear." _Her_ Laxus had listened. Listened when they first teamed up and did paperwork. They bonded over their shitty childhoods. That was _her_ Laxus _this_ Laxus though she wasn't sure he wanted to hear all of this. She was surprised she spilled her guts like that. But she really shouldn't have been. It was because she could talk to him and share that she had fallen for him. He was the listener. She did the talking. Tears started to form, she missed _her_ Laxus...

Laxus flinched. That was too close to home for him. He smelled salt in the air. He looked up and was alarmed to see her crying.

"Was?"

"He's dead. He died before we could ever get closure. I heard he was sorry for what he did..using me to get power." Her hard voice suddenly lightened as she chuckled. "I at least have that."

He believed her words, no doubt, and for some reason found comfort in the fact they shared fucked up dad's and childhoods. She was taking shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself. He didn't know what to do. Her hatred towards her father seemed to mirror his, and listening to her troubles made him less lonely.

"Sorry. you didn't have to listen to me complain. I think it's time I should really get going." Lucy said stiffly ready to flee back to Suze when a hand grabbed her arm. She groaned at the electric feeling that passed between her and his touch. It happened every time he touched and every time she crumbled against his will.

Laxus blinked. He didn't want her to go. Something about this woman made him feel emotions he'd never been able to feel before. It was such a short conversation, but something about her made him want to stay with her longer. Get to know her better. Before he could register what he would say next, the words already left his mouth. "Wait. But my 20 minutes. They can't be over yet-"

Lucy turned back to face the man, Lucy wasn't sure what to do. This damn mating frenzy. She nodded helplessly. And sat back down, a part of her brain screaming at her to run. But she couldn't tear her eyes off his grey eyes.

"Ok. What else do you want to know?" She asked quietly looking up at him.

"Do you like noodles or pie?" He asked his voice broke when he said it. He blinked did that come out of his mouth.

Lucy bursted out laughing. Laxus was annoyed. "And what's so funny?" He pouted.

She stopped biting her lip. "Why would it matter?"

"We could go and get some." He said shrugging trying to recover.

"Is that your idea of a date?" She asked. Lucy rested her head in hand. She was enjoying herself.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." She said. She remembered how that was how he asked her out in the first place.

_"Hey Lucy!" Laxus called to her as she was about to leave. She had made a weekend trip to Clover to see all of them. She had hoped Laxus would ask her out she was starting to get frustrated by the fact she never got any alone time with the man. But then again she was just thankful they all wanted to be around her. But so far he hadn't asked her out yet. _

_"Yes Laxus?" She asked shyly looking at the ground. _

_"I was wondering maybe you would like to go and grab a bite to eat?"_

_"Right now? And where at? My train is going to be leaving in an hour-"_

_"No. I was thinking we could get noodles and pie at this local restaurant. But if you don't want to-"_

_Lucy giggled. "Noodles and pie is that your idea of a hang out?"_

_"Well I was thinking more of a date. For Saturday if you're interested. And by the way noodles and pie is an excellent date and hang out. Unless you have another idea on what a perfect date would be-"_

_"Hmmmm stay at home curled up on the couch snuggling watching a movie?" She said fiddling with her coat in her hands. _

_"We can make that our second date then. If you want." He said smiling. _

_"I'd like that." She said smiling._

She had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was more confident then. Now he was nervous and so unsure. It was cute and attractive. Seeing this new side of him...

* * *

Suze looked at her watch. She was getting nervous Lucy and Laxus souls were vibrating almost becoming a rainbow. This could not be good. She briefly wondered if this was because of this mating crap Lucy told her about. Their souls were already reaching out and attaching and frolicking around one another in a flirty playful chase. This was bad and disgusting.

"You know you could let them talk you know?" Bickslow said also noticing the couple's souls colors and stringy attachments.

Bickslow looked over at Laxus and this girl. He had been trying to distract Suze the entire time and let his best friend at least make some progress. But Suze was persistent. "Look we really got to go!" She said trying to get up. "Nope! Twenty minutes are not up yet!" Bickslow wasn't sure what was happening but his best friends soul was doing a very colorful rainbow and was primarily very happy. Laxus had scooted his bar stool closer to the woman and she hadn't inched away that had to be a good sign.

"So tell me about yourself?" He said trying to distract her again..

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on! Indulge me!" Suze continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong with this at least tell me that." He said gesturing to Lucy and Laxus.

Suze splutter. "Because of the age difference! Yeah she's 24 same as me he's 17 it's wrong..now how about I-"

"Yeah ok so 7 years may seem huge but if you could see their souls right now-"

"Yeah, yeah I get. They are harmonizing this awful rainbow color it's sick-" Suze shut up quickly realizing what she had said. 'SHIT!'

Bickslow nearly spit out his drink. "Are you a seith mage too?"

"No! I am a normal human being with no powers!"

"Liar!"

Suze looked away. 'Shit...'

"You're a-"

"Ok! So I can see their souls I'm not a seith mage though!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm uh. I can see ghost and souls but I've never been labeled as a seith mage." She said she tried to get up again but Bickslow put his hand on her shoulder. "Look if you see what I'm seeing how is it bad?" Suze reached over and grabbed his hand crushing it before throwing it off of her shoulder. "I hate being touched."

"Sorry!" He said rubbing his hand.

Suze sighed, "because she's not going home with him. Your friend shouldn't get his hopes up. And after tonight let's just say it will be a long time before they see each other again."

"Then let them have ten more minutes! Besides now that I know you're like me and attractive I want to know a bit more about you. So indulge me for 10 minutes."

"Look can't you find someone else to go flirt with? Who will flirt with you back?" She couldn't figure out which Bickslow was more persistent this one or the one from their timeline.

"Why would I want that when I could have burning indifference. And by the way you crushed my hand just now I can tell your insanely strong, another piece to the puzzle, that's attractive."

Suze smiled in spite of herself. "Do you have some fetish for older woman? Am I the foot? Is this like a foot fetish?"

Bickslow was confused. But the alcohol did not help. "Do you wanna be the foot? I'm sure your feet are very good looking." Suze rolled her eyes.

"You might as well have blown every woman out of the water with the fact that your powers are similar to mind. Now tell me this, do you find it annoying when ghosts tell you not to do something but they just have this feeling that you shouldn't do it?"

"All the time." She said sitting down. She looked back over to Laxus and Lucy, could a few more minutes really hurt?

An hour and half later Suze was still talking to Bickslow. She was telling him about the time she got caught up taking down a serial killer when a ghost left her the cryptic message saying "red didn't kill her."

"You're saying you stab him with a pencil and he fainted?"

"Right?" She laughed. "I was majorly upset that I couldn't even stake a person correctly."

The bartender yelled causing Suze to jump. 'Holy shit!' She had been so wrapped up in talking to Bickslow that she hadn't realized the time. She scrambled to stand up. Bickslow looked alarmed. 'She was leaving?'

Suze walked over to Lucy who was deep in some conversation about music. "Hey there chickie! Time to go!"

Lucy blinked. The trance that she was in was broken, she saw how close she had gotten next to Laxus and jumped back. "Oh my God how late is it!?" She asked.

"Late enough! It's time we got back."

Laxus balked at that. He noticed Bickslow coming over mirroring his emotions. "You can't stay?"

"No! Say your goodbyes to Cinderella! Her carriage is about to turn into a pumpkin!"

Laxus looked to Bickslow who shrugged. "When can I see you again Ashley?"

"Never!" Suze said answering for her. Laxus's eyes widened. "Never?"

Lucy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"But-"

"It was really nice talking to you though!"

"Well then why can't we see each other again?"

Lucy bit her lip. "We will. Just won't be soon. Okay?" She slammed some money down on the table. Her heart was about to burst from her chest. She turned and began to walk away while whispering something before breaking out into a run. But Laxus heard it perfectly, and let a small smile form on his face. Hope filling inside of him

"I promise."

* * *

Laxus and Bickslow trudged into Laxus's house It was now midnight. His house was originally his grandfathers, a three story house overlooking a lake. It was charcoal grey with black roof, and red brick chimney. They were were able to snag a pizza before the pizza shop closed. "You know what would be even better?" Bickslow said already eating a slice.

Laxus grunted.

"If we could share this pizza with those girls we met. Wow they were something." Bickslow thought thinking about her eyes and sweet rack and legs, the fact she was like him and good looking! And he couldn't get her number was a huge bummer.

Laxus grunted. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He sighed grabbing a few beers from the fridge joining Bickslow on the couch.

"So what is exactly the plan here?"

"Eat this pizza. Drink some beer. Play a few games and tomorrow we're hitting the gym."

Bickslow made a face. "Yay...working out hungover. Only the best!"

Laxus rolled his eyes turning on the TV. "Pass that pizza over will ya?"

Later that night around 3 am, Laxus was changing out of his shirt. The smell of strawberries and vanilla clung to his shirt. He growled. The first real interesting woman he finds and she had to leave? He thought about what she had said before she left. She promised they would see each other again. But how soon would that be? He plopped himself down on the bed. He closed his eyes, her face popped up. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a flip. He was annoyed. Why was he feeling this way about someone he JUST met. It was insane. He grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved his face in it.

He had a sinking feeling he would never see her again.

* * *

Lucy and Suze walked into their hotel room. "That was nearly a disaster!" Suze said.

Lucy nodded watching her plop on the bed. "Ok so I want all the details of this conversation with Laxus. That had better been worth it putting up with Bickslow the entire night."

Lucy rolled her eyes taking off her heels "It was. Just wow. And what's wrong with Bickslow?"

"Nothing. It's just-"

"Look I guess I can see the thing of not wanting a 17 year old flirting with you. But in our time he's 24 like you. So what's the big deal?"

"Don't you remember, living a normal life. Doesn't involve a guy who dressed up as a knight and has 5 talking dolls- no matter how good looking his arms are...or abs..."

"Oh my God! You think he's at least cute then but don't want to get involved because of your mom's need for you to be normal?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting normalcy!"

"There isn't but you have to find your own "normal" not what your mom thinks is normal!"

Suze sighed rolling her eyes. "Ok enough about me! What did you say to the guy who gave you a nosebleed at age 11!"

Lucy plopped on the bed snuggling with Suze. "Well he asked me why he had never seen me before-"

"And?"

"And I told him I was a runaway-"

"Was that smart?"

"It's not like I told a stranger it, I told my future fiance that. He is going to find out who I am and a runaway 6 years from now."

Suze nodded. "Which by the way we're in a total agreement that if it weren't your fiance-"

"I would never take a drink I never saw made right in front of me?"

"Yes!"

"Ditto! But he's my fiance-"

"He was an asshole I remember that in a letter!"

"He didn't date rape people, was just an asshole...that held people hostage- Ok I get your point! But he's changed! I wouldn't date him if he had not changed!"

"Alright. Just making sure we're on the same page that-" Suze said waving her hand.

"Yes! We never take a drink we did not see what could have happened to it!" She said grabbing her hand.

"Good girl." Suze nodded setting down hers and incidentally Lucy's hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That prompted a discussion on my dad by the way."

"Did you-"

"No. But I did tell him just that he was a shit dad who tried to use me to gain power. Suze it for a moment felt like how it first started out between Laxus and I. It felt also like a different person sorta because well he was awkward and not as confident. But I don't know-"

"Your souls were gross." Suze interrupted.

"What!?" Lucy laughed shaking her head.

"They were! It was like watching a rainbow vibrating. Your souls kept on frolicking around one another going catch-me-if-you-can! It was gross."

"What does that all mean?"

"I don't know. Usually see the rainbow thing when couples are in harmony or they are syncing up. The tentacle thing happens when your soul is making a connection. For you and Laxus it was very much a romantic one."

"That's nice to know." Lucy was silent thinking about it. "What if that's the last time I get to talk to him?" She asked suddenly.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah."

Suze stared at her friend. "It won't."

"But how do you-"

"I know because..I know. Besides, I'll keep shifting us until we get something right."

Lucy laughed snuggling into her. "Promise?" She said cheekily.

"Promise." Suze said.

* * *

Laxus woke up the next morning his head was throbbing. He went to his kitchen and grabbed his aminos.

"Thank God you have electrolytes."

He mixed it up and guzzled it down. He took a couple painkillers along with his concoction. He walked slowly into his living room. He saw Bickslow passed out, drooling on his couch.

"Wake up!" He said throwing a pillow at him. He wasn't one to have decorative pillows but a incident involving him throwing a remote at his best friend waking him up caused him to freak out and possess the tv. And that had been a nightmare. So now a pillow was a softer option.

"What- give me 5 more minutes..."

Laxus was annoyed. He picked the pillow and threw it again. "No get up!"

Bickslow groaned.

"You wanted to go drinking last night."

"Do we have to go to the gym at 6 am though?"

"Yes. Now come on get up!"

When they got to the gym, Laxus was starting to feel better. He went to the area he needed to go to and started his warm up. He was annoyed when half way through his work out he smelled something strawberry. It wasn't the same strawberry smell as last night but it was strawberry. He watched this girl with short brown hair walk by it was coming off of her. He stopped to rest. Thoughts of Ashley came into his head. He glared at the ground. Who was this woman?

He wanted to kick himself for not getting a number. Something. He tried to continue with his work out but it was pointless. All he could think about was her. And who she was. 'Maybe if I went back to the bar she would be there again? How pathetic is that?'

He was later distracted when the front desk guy came over to him.

"Uh sir?"

Laxus looked at the guy. He removed his headphones. "Can I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. But you're Laxus Dreyar right?"

Laxus nodded.

"Your grandfather called. He said he was sorry to disturb you but if you could come to the Guild immediately that would appreciated."

Laxus stared at him. "He didn't say appreciate did he? And he didn't say sorry did he?"

The front desk guy smiled. "No. But I don't curse. So I decided to say that instead."

Laxus rolled his eyes. He wiped down the equipment and sighed. He walked over to Bickslow who was doing some sort of circuit. "What's up?"

"We gotta go. We're wanted back at the guild."

Bickslow was surprised but didn't say anything. He got up to leave..

"Dude don't be a dick and not wipe down the equipment." Bickslow rolled his eyes and did it. They left the gym shortly. When they got to the guild, they noticed everyone was moving around. There wasn't a single lazy soul in the entire building. Laxus was stunned, he didn't realize some of his guildmates could move this quickly.

Bickslow and stared at one another confused.

"No. Coordinate with the Duke's men and get me the latest intel, then tell Rodney they need travel documents an hour ago!" Laxus watched his grandfather yell at some mage he didn't know.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked.

"Where?" His grandfather said sipping on his Irish cream laced coffee.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "This new thing called the guild."

"We have been hired to a do a job. This morning before the guild even opened we were contacted by a Duke. David Trundell is his name." His grandfather sniffed the air. "For the love that all is holy please shower up! The Duke is up stairs right now and I want to put you on this mission."

"Me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes! You or I'll give it-"

"Don't say it! I'll be back in a flash."

"Take Bickslow with you." He said drinking some more. "He stinks." Bickslow gave the older man a look. Laxus grabbed onto Bickslow's shoulder. "Oh no! I'll run to the guys dorms before-"

It was too late, Laxus had already lightning teleported them out of there. When Laxus hit the ground he was pumped. "Dude come on!" Bickslow's head was spinning. He hurled his guts up in the grass. Laxus looked unimpressed.

"I was already hungover! And you just lightning teleported me with you! Dude you suck!"

Laxus laughed. "Well dude, we're going to lightning teleport again back to the guild so I'd make sure you throw up all your guts before we do that again."

Bickslow glared as Laxus threw his front door open and headed to take a shower.

* * *

When they were finally back at the guild Laxus was sipping on a coffee, his wet hair had a slight moppy look but eh. This Duke could deal. Laxus watched Evergreen and Freed come walking into the guild.

"What is going on?" Evergreen asked. "Why have we been called?"

"Well I'm not sure yet." Freed said. Laxus came to get them.

"Laxus! Up stairs!" His grandfather came out of his office.

"What have you been doing Evergreen?" He asked eyeing her. She looked exhausted. "I binged every episode of Lucy Daughter of the Devil last night."

"Why would you do that?" Laxus asked.

"Taking a break from true crime documentaries. I'm also fighting with my boyfriend."

Bickslow put his hands around his mouth like he was speaking into a megaphone. "For the last time dump him!"

Evergreen glared at Bickslow. Laxus just nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Freed asked confused.

"So I can learn how to dissolve a body in acid without leaving a trace." She said surly.

"Well as long as you do it without involving my guild I could care less about you dissolving any bodies. Now shut up! We're all about to go up stairs." Laxus hissed.

* * *

AN: So I'm up in the mountains right now we'll see how this all goes! I'm hoping it doesn't take me too long to get the next chapter.

Radamanthys'Queen: Thank you for your support it meant the world to me.

Alicia: Thank you!

LauraDreyar03: Awwww thank you so much for your review, all your reviews make me smile. Tell me what do you think of teenage Laxus?

Scallywag4real: Thank you 3

Tory72: Thank you for your reviews they always make me smile:)

LovelyCloud, Gmini Keehl, Zhuravlevas, scallywag4real, sango531, Tory72, Chiithop, glowska97 (had to take out the period!) Samiksha643.


End file.
